Universal Knights stage four–Infinity Space timelines
by Gracekim20
Summary: At the same time as 'Universal Knights Across the multiverse', Thanos is retrieving the infinity stones. Will everyone survive and reverse his plan? How is Kaito's Halfa future related to all of this? Stay tuned to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Universal Knights stage four – Infinity Space timelines and Kaito's Halfa attack!

 **The first arc- The infinity war section overlaps with my other story 'Universal Knights across the multiverses' which is my Final Space-centred story.**

 **Warning: There are spoilers for Infinty War and Final Space chapter 10 specifically. The amount of time that passes in the Final Space Universe is different from in Infinty war (which is over a day or two) The First arc is stage/ Phase 3. Everything that leads up to it and including the Halfa War counts as 'Phase 4'.**

Thanos had just left the destroyed Asgardian ship to go to Knowhere to get the reality stone from the collector when the Universal Knights had reached Earth 29-FS.

A week ago, Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc had assisted the black order with destroying Xandar and obtaining the power stone while 'Thor Ragnarok' and 'Antman and the wasp' occurred.

Once Loki had been choked to death and the hulk was sent back to earth, the four villians had been tasked with helping two members of the black order to retrieve the two stones on earth: the time and mind stones.

In New York, The hulk landed in the sanctum Doctor Strange was with his friend Wong and retrieved Iron Man when he was talking to Pepper about having children.

Iron Man sent a message to Yen Sid as a warning about Thanos and the infinity Stones before he tried to call Captain America on a nokia basic phone.

Outside a giant ship in the shape of a circle caused power winds in New York which alerted Spiderman to the danger as well.

In response, Yen Sid sent out the rouges of time, Gekko, Red Action, Xandra and the three Caballeros.

Donald, Panchito and Jose donned their armour and amulets from ' _Legend of the Three Caballeros_ ' as they used one of the ships they found on the moon in the Ducktales/ Three Caballeros world to travel to the marvel universe.

They had been sent out first because the Universal Knights had to deal with the election 'Dark Zero' was part of first.

The rouges of time and Gekko were sent to Wakanda to help there.

Although, Penn Zero had received a distress signal from Spiderman once he, Doctor Strange and Iron Man were inside the ship after 'Dark Zero' won the election.

At that point, Bruce Banner phoned Captain America to help Vision in Scotland which was currently at night time due to timezones.

Nova and Tazma helped Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight by catching Vision and Scarlet witch by surprise in Scotland with a full-on assault.

As the fight became intense as it was in favour of the Black Order, Vision got stabbed which disabled his phasing ability.

Tazma and Nova used magic to overpower the duo until help arrived in the form of Captain America, Falcon and Black Window.

They then regrouped with War Machine where they were reunited with Bruce Banner

While this was going on, The Galaxy One ship travelled to Knowhere to assist the guardians as Thor was busy with Rocket trying to craft a new weapon to kill Thanos.

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Starlord asked.

"I'm Gary" Earth 25-FS Gary replied.

"Stay close, newcomers. We have to make sure this stone is protected" Starlord whispered.

As they tiptoed to the collector's place, Thanos seemed to be interrogating him while caused Drax to try to charge at him.

Mantis made him sleep which made a huge THUD noise that caught Thanos' attention.

Thanos began to move in their direction until Gamora came out and fought him with her sword before stabbing him with the switchblade he had given her as a child.

Everyone was silent as Gamora fell on her knees and wept.

"That seemed too easy" Gary whispered, worriedly.

"So, your tears are genuine, you do still care even if you hate me. Reality can be disappointing but for me, this is not the case" Thanos' voice said as red mist covered the area to reveal the area on fire, the collector not actually being present and the reality stone already on his gauntlet as Thanos appeared for real as well.

"Now, Gamora we had something discuss" He pointed out.

Gamora tried to attack him but he restrained her with his hand.

Drax tried to attack but was turned into bricks while Mantis was turned into paper.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Gary cried.

"What are you doing?!" Grace hissed.

Thanos approached Gary.

"You're not worth my time but you, I can tell you're a fan and this guy is the lover" He stated looking from Gary to Grace and then Starlord in that order.

"Let her go or I will kill you!" Starlord cried.

"You promised! Please!" Gamora begged.

Starlord attempted to shoot Gamora but bubbles came out of it before the weapon became bubbles as well.

"Your loyalty is admirable" Thanos stated before he teleported himself and Gamora with the space stone.

-Nazo's scene-

Aboard Thanos' ship, he used the Space Stone to appear near Gamora's old room. He tossed her in and locked the door. "Get some rest. You'll need your strength in an hour." He turned around while Gamora hit the bars on her see-threw door. "I have a matter to attend to. An old friend needs me to pay him a visit." Thanos walked to his quarters. Thanos sat on his bed before he used the Space Stone to teleport to another area of the universe.

In Another Time in Another Place

Nazo was on a planetoid that resembled a miniature Earth with rings in orbit and three moons. He looked towards a portal and out of it came a fully armoured Thanos. "I knew you'd answer my call." The platinum glowing being said as he looked at the Mad Titan.

The purplish being almost smirked as he looked at Nazo. "You know that I care for those few I deem, friend." Thanos slowly walked towards the floating hedgehog. "I would've thought by now you'd have joined me. As a brother." He looked at Nazo hoping to hear something good.

Instead of friendship, he got nothing but a lecture from a condescending hedgehog. "Me your brother? I feel offended that someone as low as you would call me that." He noticed a twitch in the eyes of Thanos. "You dare to call yourself merciful and righteous. You're just a mere mortal." He could tell Thanos was being angered by his words.

The warrior held his temper as he tried to reason with Nazo. "I am a mortal in the sense I was born mortal. I have travelled the universe... My universe. Cleansing galaxy by galaxy, system by system, planet by planet, city by city, house by house. I kill only half of the population and those who oppose me." He was cut off by Nazo.

The super being then pointed out that Thanos wasn't being completely honest. "You're delusional. Did you spare half of the great Dwarves when you were given an Infinity Gauntlet? Did you spare half of the people on Nowhere when you got the Aether and materialized it into the Reality Stone? No! You slaughtered all but a single witness. I can't even describe what you did to the Nova Corp and Xandar." Nazo floated a little closer. "Thanos the Hypocrite. You are not what you preach yourself as."

Thanos was once again feeling anger. "What right do you have to judge me. Are you not an agent of Chaos meant to bring balance? What I do brings balance to my universe and soon the multiverse." Thanos was serious in his tone of voice.

Nazo rolled his eyes for a moment. "You think yourself a champion of Death, but you are not. I was literally created for the purpose of bringing true balance. Making sure civilizations, beings, universes, multiverses, various pieces of the Omniverse are in balance. You have a nihilistic approach to what you do and play Death god. You are not." Nazo crossed his arms while metaphorically looking down on Thanos. "I'm the chaos that brings balance. I am given divine orders to do things that you'll never be capable of doing. My power is in a state of perpetual flex because of my very nature. I can be as strong as the average Super Being one moment or have the power to create or end a multiverse the next. You could never understand why I do what do do. Or why I warned you about the end of Titan when you were a boy." Sad music played in the background similar to when Obi-Wan was about to fight Anakin on Mustafar.

Thanos curled his gauntlet into a fist. "We are through. I will end this now before you try and save anyone from my judgement." Thanos pointed his gauntlet at Nazo.

Nazo moved so fast that he was behind Thanos without the Mad Titan noticing. "You will only ever try." He said before a group of people appeared. "I've evened the odds with some old friends. Members of my X-Factor team named in honour of the group that worked with the United States government." Nazo was suddenly backhanded by an enraged Thanos.

The Mad Titan was suddenly clawed by what looked like a female werewolf in a yellow outfit. At least she looked like a werewolf at first glance. The person was actually a Mutant named Wolfsbane, a founding member of The New Mutants and one of the few Mutants that served on both X-Force, multiple versions of the "real" X-Factor, Excalibur and other teams. Wolfsbane's real name is Rahne Sinclair, she was born and raised in Scotland and had a very traumatic upbringing. Thankfully she was rescued by Dr. Moira MacTaggert and eventually became a student of Prof. X the founder of the X-Men. She was a major character in several stories released in the 80's and 90's. It is surprising that she hasn't had to many roles as a major character in recent comics, because her stories and struggles are speechless to describe. 

For Nazo, she has been one of his oldest of friends and among the most loyal. The two had gone on many adventures in the past before he left her alone. This version of Rahne Sinclair aka Wolfsbane is from Earth-616 which is the original/main dimension that all of the original/main comic book stories take place in. These stories all began with Namor.

Wolfsbane was enhanced by Nazo, and was actually scratching the armor of Thanos and clawed him at least once on the face. Before he grabbed her by her tail and tossed her aside. 

"Hey Thanos. That's no way to treat a lady." Thanks was kicked from behind and staggered for a moment. "I can understand wanting some personal space. But throwing the fair woman out is harsh." A version of Spider-Man was fighting Thanos, he was swift and dodged Thanos. "I guess to be fair she did jump you first. Then again you did backhand her friend into a mountain." Spider-Man kicked Thanos a few times before he jumped into the air. He then began to tie Thanos up in web. (I have a feeling ol' Grimace here can break my webbing at any moment.) Spider-Man's inner dialogue said as he continued. This version of Spider-Man is from Earth-92131 aka the dimension where the events of the 1990 Marvel Animated Universe (#MCUbeforeMCU) happened. Among all the variants of Spider-Man, he is the closest to the original Peter Parker in terms of origins and experiences, with but minor changes here and there. Since Stan the Man personally oversaw his cartoons, he was among the best to ever exist in animated universes.

Pete the Cat from the Timeless River time line of Kingdom Hearts appeared. He punched up the tangled up Thanos, but the Mad Titan broke out and sent Pete flying up. 

Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic X dimensions appeared (dimensions because he was in different versions of Earth and Mobius/Sonic's World) and threw Chaos Spears at Thanos. The titan tried to use the Infinity Gauntlet to make the Reality Stone change the energy into something else, but it failed and hit his armor. The armor was hardly scorched by the powerful Chaos Spears. "You are a powerful being." Shadow said as he teleported around Thanos. He kicked him several times before grabbing ahold of his Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos punched the ground and used the Power Stone to make the area collapse into a nearby waterfall.

Aquaman from the Batman the Brave and the Bold animated series appeared. The X-Factor team was saved while Aquaman used his skills to try and drag Thanos into water. Thanos and Aquaman exchanged blows. "Thou fight with gusto and vigor! You'd be a fine General in Atlantis if not for your nihilistic ways." Aquaman was having fun as he fought Thanos.

Thanos yelled as he used the Reality Stone to make the water into super hot air. He weakened Aquaman and then jumped on to an atoll. He was trying to concentrate, (I have to wake up before my plans are ruined.) He thought to himself as he caught his breath.

Suddenly a Meerkat and three headed serpent jumped him. It was Hamato Miwa aka Karai from the 2012 CGI TMNT series. She was fighting alongside a mutant named Mira Meerkat. Mira came from an alternate future where a Mutagen Bomb activated and turned all humans into mutants of some kind. Mira was the last surviving member of her tribe and spent most of her life on her own until she had a faithful encounter with the Ninja From from her alternate post-apocalypse time line that was like a cross between worlds of Mad Max, Escape from New York, Tank Girl and possibly a couple others. In that timeline Raphael was a hardened survivor that focused on staying alive, Donatello's body was destroyed but he was able to download his mind (and possibly remaining brain parts) into a robot body, Michelangelo became a crazy wiseman/guru figure and Leonardo became a massive mutant due to the fact he took the full blast of the Mutagen Bomb. He was the fiercest warlord and was completely insane until his brothers and Mira saved him.

Miwa owed her friend Green a lot, and as for Mira... That is a story for another time. The two used their weapons to damage the armor of Thanos, and Miwa used her snake hands to inject him with sleep poison. 

Spider-Man swung into action and tried to keep Thanos distracted. 

Trying to keep Mr. Sunshine asleep is worse than one of those cartoons that joke about such endeavours, He thought to himself while Thanos made angry grunts.

Suddenly a Cyberman from the 10th Doctor Era appeared alongside Skull Man from Mega Man 4. They used powerful projectiles against Thanos, making him lose some balance on the atoll. He used the Reality Stone to make the sand nearby turn into sharp rocks, he then used the Power Stone and Reality Stone to send the sharp rocks flying while charged with combustible energies. 

He was hitting the two but he was shot by an Autobot named Landmine (from the Transformers Life Action Movie Toyline, the Allspark brought him to life from the Sector-7 assault buggy #52 that survived the Battle of Mission City in 2007). Landmine could take the cannon from his back off and use it like a blaster cannon. 

He jumped around while firing several shots at Thanos.

Nazo then came and grabbed Thanos. The two fell across time and space, going to many countless worlds based off of media until a voice shouted, "Enough!" 

Nazo saw the being who spoke.

The hedgehog said. "Dream time is over."

Back in Thanos' Quarters, he woke up and panted. "Even in my sleep, I fight." He said before he got up. He rested long enough, for now was the time to find the Soul Stone.

-End of Nazo's scene-

After Gamora told Thanos where the mind stone was located and took him to the location where Red Skull was, Nebula escape her prison and told Mantis to meet on Titan.

-Flashback (Nazo's scene)-

Nowhere, a place where many don't wish to be found. 

The space station was made from the head of an ancient Celestial that died eons ago. 

For countless millennium, people across the galaxy have been harvesting biological material from the head and millions have come to call it home.

Deep inside of Nowhere, Taneleer Tivan The Collector was busy polishing an empty specimen container. "First I lose Carina, and then I lose half of my collection..." He was very frustrated while working. "Where is that dog?" He was talking about Cosmo the Space Dog, the same dog that licked his face when his collection was devastated.

Suddenly he heard a portal open up, he turned around swiftly. At first he was fascinated, a stable portal opening up behind him was a very rare phenomenon. That fascination quickly disintegrated into fear when he saw who came out of the portal. 

The Collector dropped his cleaning rag and backed up against a few chains, as he gazed in awe at the towering being that arrived in his collection archives. "Hello Tivan." It was Thanos! The greatest warlord in the history of the a thousand galaxies. Thanos the warrior, Thanos the nihilist, Thanos the Seeker of the Infinity Stones, Thanos: the god killer.

The Collector was speechless as he looked up at Thanos. "Thanos." He was surprised to see the mad Titan, yet he suspected there was only one reason he was here. The Collector naturally looked at the Infinity Gauntlet, he could see the purple Power Stone that had been guarded by the Nova Corp of Xandar. Next to it was the Space Stone of Asgard, which could mean that Thanos made his move and took out the only galactic forces that would willingly challenge his power.

Thanos knew The Collector on a more personal level than most. "You know why I'm here Tivan. Surrender the Reality Stone and I'll leave in peace." Thanos extended his right hand while gesturing for The Collector to give him the stone.

The Collector was a sly businessman by nature, against his basic instincts he attempted to bargain with Thanos. "Perhaps you'd be willing to part with some. unique artefacts or specimens? In exchange for..." Thanos didn't have any patience for this.

The titan grabbed The Collector and tossed him on to the floor. He pressed his left foot against The Collector's throat. "Where is the stone?" Thanos asked.

The Collector gasped. "How should I know?"

Thanos pressed harder, he watched The Collector choke under the weight of his foot. He was hardly standing his foot on The Collector, he could easily kill him just by stepping down. "For the last time, Tivan. Where is the stone?" 

The Collector tried to get free, when he realized it was futile he simply said. "I sold it... I swear that I didn't know what it was." He was lying, for the most part.

Naturally Thanos could tell The Collector was lying, just from looking into his eyes. "Everyone in the galaxy knows you'd sell your own daughter off if it meant you could add the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection. Tell where the stone is." He said as he lifted up his foot.

The Collector tried to get up, but he was kicked in the side. Thanos pressed his right foot on The Collector's chest. "Carina is dead... An Infinity Stone killed her..." The Collector didn't often tell people, but Carina was actually his daughter. Having her in service to him was the only way he knew to keep her close. He could've told her the truth long ago, but he didn't and because of it, she was gone. The moment he saw her get close to the stone all those years ago he feared the worst, and the worst came to pass for Carina.

Thanos was one of the few who knew Carina was Tivan's daughter. "Then you know how unstable they are. So give me the Reality Stone." He pressed lightly on The Collector's chest. "Giving it to me would spare you a great deal of suffering." He could tell The Collector could feel his ribs cracking as he pressed his foot down slowly.

The Collector caught his breath. "I told you... I sold it." He then moved his hands up and touched his chest. "Why would I lie?" Or at the least, why would he stretch the truth?

Thanos found amusement as he watched The Collector trying to protect the stone in his own way. "I figure it is like breathing for you."

The Collector then said, "Like suicide" while gasping.

Thanos almost laughed, he now knew that the Elder of the Universe was starting to crack. "So we do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious." Thanos grinned while he pressed his foot down, applying enough pressure for a rib to be on the verge of breaking.

The Collector looked like he was about to cry from pain while he said. "I didn't know what it was." He lied again.

Thanos raised his head as he said, "You are the fool I took you for." He looked at the remains of the collection archives, just one burst from the Power Stone would be enough to level it all. "This is your last chance Tivan. Tell me where the stone is." But before anyone could say anything else, they heard a sound. Thanos swiftly took his foot off of The Collector, he then lifted him up and threw him into one of the collection containment units.

Cosmo the Spacedog walked into the collection archives, he was carrying a drink holder but dropped it upon seeing Thanos. (Thanos!) The titan could feel psychic energy conveying that message. It was from the dog, it was somehow psychic.

Thanos grinned as he pointed his gauntlet at The Collector. "Hello Cosmo. Tell me where the stone is, or else The Collector dies." 

The Collector in an act of desperate self-preservation finally told the truth. "I know where it is! The dog has it!" Thanos looked at The Collector, Tivan continued. "But... I have an offer. Give me enough units to start over. I could help with your archives since half the Universe will be dead. You'll need someone to preserve the knowledge of old." Thanos grinned as he walked over to Cosmo, he then picked up the dog and found the Reality Stone on his collar.

The titan was through playing around. He ripped off the stone and killed Cosmo in the process. "I have a counter offer. I'm going to take the stone." He watched as the Aether materialized into the Reality Stone. "I'll show a demonstration of the power I now possess." He placed the Reality Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet. "And I let you live; with a one way ticket to Sakaar, to spend the rest of your miserable existence with your brother The Grandmaster." Thanos then pointed the Infinity Gauntlet at The Collector. "Do we have an accord?"

The Collector gulped before he nodded and said, "We do. We do." Thanos then turned his back to The Collector, aimed the Infinity Gauntlet at an opening in the archive, he then used the power of all three stones to unleash a massive death wave that killed everyone on the station. The entire station was set ablaze from the inside within a matter of seconds. Driven mad from seeing his collection destroyed, and being in a state of awe from seeing Nowhere desolated in mere seconds. The Collector began to clap his hands together, he then shouted out loudly. "Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!" Moments before Thanos sent him to Sakaar.

The mad titan had one thought on his mind. (Now to set the trap for Gamora.) 

On Sakaar, The Grandmaster was busy setting up a feast to celebrate that he reclaimed Sakaar. The Collector dropped from a portal and waved to The Grandmaster. "Hello."

The Grandmaster was a bit baffled. "Bro?" Was all he could say.

-End of flashback-

"Guys, be careful. We have to go but our friends will assist you on Titan. Good luck" Grace said as Gary and company returned to the Galaxy one to the universe of Earth 25-FS.

So, the rouges of time and Gekko arrived in Wakanda for the big fight against Proxima Midnight, Nova, Paradox Queen and the Outriders before the ships had arrived as Vision had to be protected.

Meanwhile, Thanos had just sacrificed Gamora to receive the soul stone and felt a strong presence from another universe.

 _The titans will be escaping soon, they might be useful allies if anyone tries to reverse my plan_ he thought before returning to his ship.

On the ship Iron Man and Spideman were on, they managed to rescue Doctor Strange from Ebony the pointy needles guy by using a trick from _Alien_.

"Do you have a plan to get us home?" Doctor Strange asked.

Iron Man gave no answer.

"You realise we're going to Thanos with the time stone I have to protect?" Doctor Strange pointed out.

"Then we bring the fight to him. They won't be expecting us" Iron man suggested.

Suddenly, they saw what appeared to be a person with a helmet float past and opened a hatch to get them inside.

It wasn't until the three heroes realised the person had orange fur and a TAIL that they freaked out and backed away slowly.

"Where, Am I?" the feline known as Little Cato asked as he removed his helmet.

-To be continued-

 **I hope you like the first part of my crossover. I apologise for brushing off the fight scenes but i'm saving them for the climax which will be covered in this story.**

 **Feel free to give tips on how I could improve this crossover.**

 **I'm doing my best to overlap it as best as I can, the Multiverse and election plot of my 'Universal Knights across the multiverses' story is technically stage three BTW.**

 **Now I can reveal the full timeline: (Warning it is REALLY Long)**

 _ **My story timeline:**_

 _ **The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**_

 _ **1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)**_

 _ **A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 2000's**_

 _ **2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**_

 _ **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**_

 _ **2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs**_

 _ **Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**_

 _ **2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs**_

 _ **2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**_

 _ **-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**_

 _ **-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney')**_

 _ **-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**_

 _ **-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**_

 _ **Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**_

 _ **-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**_

 _ **-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**_

 _ **-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**_

 _ **Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')**_

 _ **Captain America Civil War, Black Panther, Dr Strange and Spiderman homecoming occur in the marvel timeline at this time.**_

 _ **-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **birthday) chapter occurs**_

 _ **The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**_

 _ **-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**_

 _ **-In October-**_

 _ **-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' overlaps with a few shorts**_

 _ **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**_

 _ **Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**_

 _ **-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**_

 _ **-In November…. The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**_

 _ **-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**_

 _ **-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**_

 _ **-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**_

 _ **-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**_

 _ **-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'**_

 _ **-The Christmas chapter occurs**_

 _ **The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**_

 _ **-In 2017-**_

 _ **January:**_

 _ **-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two parter + 'The New Crystal gems')**_

 _ **-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**_

 _ **-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**_

 _ **-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**_

 _ **-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**_

 _ **In February:**_

 _ **-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**_

 _ **after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**_

 _ **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**_

 _ **Valentine/ February sleepover**_

 _ **The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**_

 _ **-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**_

 _ **Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**_

 _ **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**_

 _ **The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**_

 _ **Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**_

 _ **-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )**_

 _ **The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**_

 _ **-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**_

 _ **The flash season 3 shorts**_

 _ **Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**_

 _ **The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**_

 _ **Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**_

 _ **Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**_

 _ **The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**_

 _ **The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**_

 _ **The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**_

 _ **'**_ _ **The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**_

 _ **Mission Skullgirls occurs**_

 _ **The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**_

 _ **(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**_

 _ **(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**_

 _ **-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together**_

 _ **-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**_

 _ **-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**_

 _ **-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**_

 _ **-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**_

 _ **-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**_

 _ **-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**_

 _ **A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command**_

 _ **September:**_

 _ **-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**_

 _ **-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**_

 _ **-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**_

 _ **(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**_

 _ **-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**_

 _ **Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)**_

 _ **Side mission 10- Resolving the pistachion multiverse problem!**_

 _ **(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**_

 _ **-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**_

 _ **(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni**_

 _ **During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')**_

 _ **Mission Rouge One**_

 _ **Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)**_

 _ **-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**_

 _ **The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**_

 _ **(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**_

 _ **The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**_

 _ **The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'**_

 _ **Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**_

 _ **Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**_

 _ **Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**_

 _ **Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**_

 _ **Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**_

 _ **(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries**_

 _ **Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron)**_

 _ **Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**_

 _ **-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**_

 _ **-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short**_

 _ **-Ant-man and the Wasp occurs at about the same time as Thor Ragnork after Civil war**_

 _ **-Side mission 1: Patch and Green's duo missions (one includes attempting to rescue someone from Zetakron Alpha) (Seen in 'Magical Disney Side missions')**_

 _ **-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged**_

 _ **Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**_

 _ **-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1- Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**_

 _ **-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek':**_

 _ **-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**_

 _ **-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**_

 _ **A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**_

 _ **Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)**_

 _ **(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**_

 _ **(Final Space time) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years in Final space time before episode 1)**_

 _ **(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!**_

 _ **-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5'**_

 _ **Angel's friends adventure**_

 _ **The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**_

 _ **Wander's war of an adventure**_

 _ **(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**_

 _ **PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present day stuff a year before season 1**_

 _ **A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**_

 _ **The Rise of Capitaine Lupin**_

 _ **Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)**_

 _ **The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**_

 _ **\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered**_

 _ **-Insert KH3 story here- (2019 in real time)**_

 _ **Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**_

 _ **An adventure with Titan A.E**_ _ **-**_ _ **TBA**_

 _ **-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files**_

 _ **A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**_

 _ **(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**_

 _ **(2022) Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story.**_

 _ **Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**_

 _ **Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**_

 _ **A untitled season 2 PJ Masks story (Coming soon)**_

 _ **-Thor Ragnork and Antman and the wasp occur at the same time**_

 _ **Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**_

 _ **Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**_

 _ **(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**_

 _ **The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out) titled 'Samurai Jack: The big Pay off!'**_

 _ **The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**_

 _ **-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**_

 _ **Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future**_

 _ **-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**_

 _ **The Infinity war crossover overlap story Stage three (some events occur after Final Space episode 10) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**_

 _ **Parts of Antman and the wasp overlap with Infinity war as well**_

 _ **-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs**_

 _ **-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self**_

 _ **-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**_

 _ **-sometime after she met Skinner jr and had three children (Kaito was born about 2 years before, Coral was born 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2035 and Libra was born about a year after Within Pixar history in the Pixar district -The animation timeline-)**_

 _ **-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**_

 _ **-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**_

 _ **-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling)**_

 _ **(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**_

 _ **-Coral returns and stays in the future**_

 _ **-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**_

 _ **-The future parts of Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story occurs here-**_

 _ **-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The first encounter with Kaito with the first three members of the junior Disney Knights occurs before the Junior Disney Knights is formed with all the members.**_

 _ **Kaito's Halfa accident occurs a few days before his rematch with the officially formed Junior Disney Knights**_

 _ **-7 years after the Junior Disney Knights' formation-**_

 _ **(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after his 'accident' time travel trip forward**_

 _ **-a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**_

 _ **-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**_

 _ **(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**_

 _ **The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**_

 _ **-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)**_

 _ **-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**_

 _ **'**_ _ **Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**_

 _ **Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**_

 _ **In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**_

 **Note: This will updated regularly as I want to cover a few more years between 'The Magic Awakens' and 'Universal Knights' as well.**

 **So see you next time,**

 **Grace out!**

 **PS: My other story that is connected to this will explain what happened to Green and Patch.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The first climatic battles of the MUC, backstory and one chance! (The end of the first half of the Infinity War arc)

 **This chapter will include a lot of Disney characters and at least one Final Space character. Enjoy and be prepared for fighting and DEATH!**

"So, you're all heroes and you're travelling to Titan to fight a purple being called Thanos?" Little Cato recapped a few hours later.

Spiderman nodded.

"Thank you for rescuing me. Is it ok if I help with this quest? I was on a mission for revenge before but this could keep my spirits up for battle" Little Cato added.

"It's possible Thanos could be aware of what this 'Lord Commander' you speak of is doing" Doctor Strange suggested.

Doctor Strange took Iron man to the side to have a serious talk.

"Listen, Mr Stark. I'll go along with your plan but if I have to choose between saving the universe or you two including our newest guest; I will pick the universe." He said in a low voice.

"That's great, Doctor. Glad to see we're building trust" Iron Man said, in a slightly weary voice to cut the tension.

It wasn't too long before they were forced to land using the arm mechanisms but they ended up accidently crash landed on the planet about an hour after the guardians arrived.

After brief misunderstand between the two groups fighting, thinking each other worked with Thanos, they came to a stalemate.

"Tell me where Gamora is!" Star lord cried.

"I'll do you one better: Who is Gamora?" Iron man asked.

"I'll do you one better: Why is Gamora?" Drax asked while on the ground.

"If you're not going to tell me where Gamora is, I'll beat it out of Thanos myself after I kill all three of you!" Star lord cried.

"We're not with Thanos" Iron Man confessed.

"Who are you?" Star lord asked.

"We're the avengers, man" Spider-man pointed out.

"You're the ones Thor told us about" Mantis stated.

"Where is he now?" Iron Man asked.

So, the guardians told them about Thor's mission to make a weapon powerful enough to kill Thanos on Nadmir.

Iron man began to form a plan with Little Cato's help while Doctor Strange looked into the future for possible outcomes while waiting for Thanos to arrive.

Meanwhile on Earth, Captain America, Black Panther, Bucky, Falcon, War machine and the armies of Wakanda including the Jaburi tribe were waiting for one of the black order members to return with an ambush.

Black Panther had a section of the barrier opened once the enemy arrived to keep all the outriders in front of them.

Bruce helped by using the hulkbuster to fire incoming enemies since hulk wasn't co-operating.

Inside the building, Shuri was trying to disconnect the mind stone from Vision although outriders began to overpower the avengers and got them all on the ground.

Just when things seemed hopeless, a blast of rainbow light from the Bifrost bridge appeared as Stormbreaker cut out a load of outriders just before Thor, Rocket and Groot appeared with Thor fuelled with lightening.

"Bring me, Thanos!" Thor cried as he slammed the ground and killed off a large bunch of the enemies.

However, as Black Panther engaged with Cull Obsidian, large circle machines came out of the ground forcing the Wakandians to retreat and caused Scarlet witch to leave her spot in order to save Black Widow and Okoye..

Shuri continued to try to disconnect the mind stone but had to stop to allow Vision to fight back with a tackle move which dragged him and the attacker Glaive into the forest near the battleground.

A second ship landed near the forcefield but was more futuristic.

A flash of green light sped onto the battlefield killing a lot of outriders in seconds.

"I was not expecting that" Grace said, awkwardly.

The green light sped back to Grace's side.

"Thanks" Green smiled.

Grace did her best to help by firing purple fire at the enemy.

Sky and Kenny used swords and guns to take out some of the outriders as well.

Gekko used his shields, the power to grow taller and camouflage to help in battle.

He was now at the age of 12 and a half at this point in time (He had been teleported here with assistance from Yen Sid's magic while his 8-year old past self was still in the vault as a captive).

"Guys, protect Vision. He is alone in the forest area!" Falcon yelled in the comms but was held back by one of the outriders.

Scarlet witch tried to help Vision but Proxima Midnight got in her way and almost killed her.

Black Widow and Okoye helped in the fight but Scarlet Witch forced one of the machines to violently shred Proxima.

Bruce fought cull obsidian and used one of the arm thrusters to send him to the energy barrier in only to kill him.

In the forest, Glaive stabbed Vision to cripple him in the fight before finishing him off.

However, Captain America managed to get to his aid and fought him with his shield.

"Run, Vision" Captain America cried.

He managed to disarm Glaive but he was still over powered.

Thankfully Vision used Glaive's weapon to kill him.

"I thought I told you to run" Captain America stated.

"You said we don't abandon our own" Vision pointed out as he helped his ally off the ground.

With the outriders now leaderless, they began to retreat.

While this battle had been happening, Back on Titan…

Tony noticed Doctor Strange was acting odd because he used the time stone a lot in that moment and got him back to the present.

"I saw 14,000,605 possible timelines where we face Thanos" Doctor strange stated.

"How many do we win?" Tony asked.

"Only one" Doctor Strange said, gravely.

Red Action, Xandra and the three caballeros with their amulets and armour arrived on Titan just in time to help.

"We've been sent to help" Red Action announced.

"Thank you for coming, we need all the help we can get" Tony pointed out.

With this new knowledge, they formed a plan and took their positions while waiting for Thanos to arrive.

A blue portal appeared which was created by the space stone as Thanos arrived.

He saw the ruins of Ebony Maw's ship on the right of him.

Doctor Strange was waiting for him on a hill with his eye necklace on hand.

"Yeah, you're definitely a Thanos" he stated.

"So, Maw is dead but his mission was completed" Thanos noted.

"You're gonna wish he hadn't brought a master of the mystic arts" Doctor Strange warned.

"What planet do you think this is?" Thanos asked, calmly.

"It's Titan" Doctor Strange guessed.

Thanos used the reality Stone to shoe Titan's former appearance including the people who used to live there.

"It used to be so beautiful but there was so many in population and not enough food to feed everyone. I offered a solution to kill off half so we wouldn't end up fighting each other to extinction. Yet they called me 'crazy' and ignored me, then they ended up going to war and bringing it to a empty wasteland. I was exiled and branded a 'madman'" Thanos explained.

"With all six infinity stones, I will snap my fingers and half of all life in the universe will have a painless death" He added.

"What exactly will you do when your goal is done?" Doctor Strange questioned.

"Retire and wait the sun rise to a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest of wills" Thanos stated.

"I assure you our will is equal to yours" Doctor Strange countered.

Before Thanos could react, a piece of the space ship was dropped on him by Iron Man as Xandra used her bow to aim readily at the wreckage for movement.

Thanos used the power and reality stones to turn the debris into bats towards Iron Man.

Spiderman fired webs at Thanos' face, Drax aimed at his legs, the three Caballeros targeted his arms as Doctor strange used magic to create an orange energy sword to face Thanos in close combat.

Star-lord flew in it and fired with his guns.

He then placed an explosive on his back and jumped into a portal that Doctor Strange made to get him to a safe distance.

It exploded and stunned the titan, allowing the red cloak Doctor Strange wore to prevent his fist from closing.

Little Cato fired his gun from a distance to avoid getting pummelled by the large titan.

Using Doctor Strange's portals, Spiderman constantly attacked him with kicks and punches which he announced until Thanos caught him and pinned him to the ground.

Thanos then threw the poor kid at Doctor Strange.

He then removed the cloak but was attacked again by Iron Man with his missile and then Spider man with his webs.

Then there was firing from behind as Nebula arrived to get revenge.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" She cried.

"It would have been a waste of parts!" Thanos said, coldly.

Nebula attacked him with her baton in a fury.

"Where's Gamora?!" she demanded.

Drax pinned his legs, Spiderman took hold of the arm with the gauntlet as Mantis used her ability to keep him from fighting back as Iron Man helped Spiderman.

Doctor Strange used his magic to restrain his other arm as the Caballeros, Red Action and Xandra helped by using her arrow as a lasso to keep the arm steady.

Star lord landed in front of Thanos.

"Tell me where Gamora is" He said, desperately.

Thanos reacted with a look of pain and sadness.

"He mourns a heavy loss" Mantis revealed with her empathy powers.

Nebula's eyes became saddened.

"He actually did it….He sacrificed Gamora for the soul stone" she said, softly.

"No, tell me she's alive!" Star-lord demanded.

"I…had to" Thanos said, painfully.

"You had a choice!" Star lord cried.

Then without thinking, he attacked him and Mantis lost her hold over him.

Thanos threw a moon at Iron Man.

Spiderman rushed to save Mantis, Star-lord and Nebula from flying out into space.

Doctor Strange used his magic to fight Thanos which included summoning a entrance to the mirror dimension at him but Thanos broke it and threw it back as a black hole.

Doctor Strange quickly used a biding spell, causing a lot of energy whips to grab hold of him.

Thanos used two of the stones to break the illusion and briefly cause Doctor Strange's astral form to come out to stagger him.

"You didn't even try to use the time stone on me" Thanos observed.

He took the eye and crushed it.

Iron Man used his nanotech to stop Thanos from killing Doctor Strange with a clamp.

"Stark" Thanos stated.

"You know me?" Iron Man asked.

"You aren't the only one cursed with knowledge" Thanos stated.

"You're my curse" Iron Man pointed out as he rammed into him.

He continued to attack Thanos even when the titan tried to break his armour.

It went onto the point where Iron Man managed to get a small mark on him by causing the titan to bleed a small bit.

Iron Man created a shield with the nanotech to defend from the power stone's energy and created a sword to stab Thanos.

However, the titan broke it and stabbed the hero in the abdomen.

Thanos knelt down to Tony.

"I respect your resolve and determination, Stark. I hope the universe remembers you" he stated.

"Wait, I can give you the stone if you spare his life" Doctor Strange said, quickly.

"Fine but no tricks" Thanos warned.

Doctor Strange brought out the time stone from a star and gave it to Thanos.

He placed it on the gauntlet.

"One to go" he stated.

Star-lord fired wildly at the titan as he used the space stone to teleport away.

"Did we just loose?" He asked.

"Why did you do that?" Tony asked as he used his nanotech to patch up his wound.

"We're in the endgame now" Doctor Strange stated.

Little Cato looked worried.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Sir" he stated.

-Back in Wakanda after the battle-

Scarlet Witch rushed to Vision's aim but he felt a sharp pain from the mind stone.

"Wanada, you have to destroy the stone. He's here. It shouldn't be you but it is. It's going to be ok…" Vision tried to reassure her as she kept trying to refuse.

Unnatural winds blew which caused everyone to feel as though a new threat had entered.

A blue portal appeared as Thanos came out.

"Cap, That's him" Bruce stated.

"Stay sharp and protect Vision" Captain America ordered.

Thanos had arrived in the forest where Vision was and came across Bruce which he threw into a rock side, Captain America, Black Panther and Falcon whom he knocked out easily.

"I won't feel any pain when you do it because I only feel you" Vision stated.

Scarlet Witch reluctantly focused her powers on the stone as Thanos came across Bucky, Black Window, Groot and Okoye.

Captain America managed to briefly hold back Thanos' arm but was then punched in the face.

Scarlet witch used her right hand to fire a beam at Thanos to slow him down but him used the space stone to block it.

Vision closed his eyes as Scarlet Witch forced her magic on the mind stone and shattered it, causing an explostion which destroyed Vision with the stone.

Scarelet Witch cried in mourning as Thanos looked at the crater caused by her actions.

"It's alright, little one. I too have had to sacrifice what I loved most" Thanos said, gently.

"You could never understand" Scarlet Witch said, bitterly.

"I have lost more than you'll ever know. But there's no time to mourn…" Thanos began.

He used the time stone to reverse the explosion and Scarlet Witch cried out as Thanos ripped the mind stone from Vision's head, instantly killing him.

He inserted the stone onto the gauntlet after flinging both Scarlet Witch and Vision's lifeless body on the ground.

He admired the gauntlet for a second and felt partly content that he'd finished his quest.

A lighting blast struck him onto the ground as Thor, with a look of revenge, landed very close to him.

"I told you, you would pay for that" Thor said, coldly.

Thanos fired an energy blast at him but Thor used Stormbreaker with his lighting powers and threw it at the beam.

The axe overpowered it and landed in Thanos' chest.

Thor forced the axe deeper into his chest as Thanos yelped in pain.

"You…You should have aimed for the head!" Thanos taunted, weakly.

Thor's eyes widen.

"Noo!" he cried as Thanos made to snap his fingerswhich caused the Gauntlet to activate in a blinding flash of energy, and Thanos' goal of killing half of all life in the Universe was finally achieved.

Quinn (From Final Space) still managed to close the breach but Lord Commander still had Mooncake and Gary was now lost in space.

Half the population of the multiverse had vanished progressively:

Scarlet Witch (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Winter Soldier (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Falcon (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Doctor Strange (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Groot (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Mantis (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Black Panther (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Sif

Betty Ross

Border Tribe (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) 

Tibore

Shannon Thunder (Tibore fan girl)

Kenny and Sky

Half of the Infinity guard soldiers (Except Budders, Jeff and Gus)

Earth X freedom fighters (Except Leo Snart and Phantom Lady)

Galactic Guardians (Except Atomic Betty and Sparky)

Hartley Rathaway

Caitlin Snow (Earth one)

Della Duck, Donald Duck, all three triplets and Launchpad

The 'young six' (except Smolder, Sandbar and Yona)

Twilight (both versions)

Sunset Shimmer

Starlight Glimmer

Starswirl

Skystar

Tempest Shadow

Bliss

Enid

Rad

Red Action and the HUE troop

(Teen titans):

Cyborg

Beast boy

Starfire

Half of the Rouges (Minus Naitus, Bianca and Zandar) 

Heroes of the millennia (Except Emily, Yugi and Kaiba)

PJ Masks, Cameron, Aisha, the school children+ adults, Capitiane Lupin and Night time villians (Except Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Snow leopard, Luna Girl and Firefly)

Half of Equestria and all the other locations outside it (from the comics and movies +the EQG world)

Half of the universe's populace (disintegrated to dust by Thanos' death wave) (Except 'Angel Dust' and Valarina)

Gary eventually ran out of oxygen and reunited with his dad in the 'realm between' which was a white void where he was given a choice: go with his dad where there was 'lots of beer' or go back to a world of loss and heartbreak.

Outside, a white light from a ship (?) appeared to rescue him.

Green's X-Force team used their ship to follow Green's last known energy signature as Tibore's resistance tried to find Lord Commander's next location.

-On Titan just after Mantis and Drax disappeared-

"He actually did it" Nebula said, softly.

"Tony, It was the only way" Doctor Strange stated as he disappeared into ash.

"Mr Stark, I don't feel so good. Please I don't wanna go. I wanna live" Spiderman cried, desperately.

His spider sense could tell something bad was happening.

He held onto Tony in desperation but he too disappeared into ash.

Iron man and Nebula along with Panchito were the only ones left on Titan.

Tony sat down and mourned his teammates in silence.

-Meanwhile back in Wakanda (Grace's point of view briefly)-

"Green?" I called out.

He was on the ground when I managed to find him after Scarlet witch, Groot, Black Panther, Bucky, Falcon and some of the Wakandian army vanished into ash.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I….rushed into battle and broke our promise. We're not gonna stay together during your whole lifetime…I failed. I'm having my team pick you up from here. Go with them and help protect the universe/multiverse/omniverse for me" Green confessed.

"Green, look at me. I'm not letting you die, you hear? We'll figure something out ok? Just hold on!" I begged.

"It's…too…late" Green stated as he began to turn to dust.

"No! GREEN!" I cried while weeping.

The other avengers regrouped near Vision and Captain America.

"What just happened?" War Machine asked.

"He won" Thor said, gravely.

From the snap produced a mobian with a silver knight helmet. He used a chaos emerald to teleport away in a green flash.

My eyes flashed with realisation.

 _His nobody was formed here_ I thought, sadly.

-In Atlanta-

Nick Fury and Maria Hill were driving when the destructive wave started disintegrating random people, including the driver of the car in front of theirs, and a helicopter pilot whose aircraft crashes on a nearby building.

Desperate, Fury activated an emergency communication beacon just as he and Hill crumble as well.

Once the distress call was sent, the beacon showed the emblem of Captain Marvel.

About the same time…

In San Francisco, Hank, Hope, Janet and Scott were working on top of a building to get more energy for Ghost to be more stable.

When Ant-man (Scott) went back to the Quantum Realm, he collected the energy there after he was warned about time vortexes.

When it was time to be pulled back, there was no answer.

Hank, Hope and Janet had turned to ash by the snap as well with Ant-man now stranded.

Thanos, after talking to a young Gamora in the soul world, returned to a planet like his own with a farm and sat to see the sunrise.

 **Known Survivors of 'the snap':**

 **Antman**

 **Naitus, Bianca and Zandar**

 **Tony Stark**

 **Ghost**

 **The original six Avengers, War Machine, Rocket, Okoye, Nebula, and M'Baku**

 **Grace**

 **'Angel Dust' and Valarina**

 **Budders, Jeff and Gus**

 **Atomic Betty and Sparky**

 **Leo Snart and Phantom Lady**

 **Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Armadylan, Snow leopard, Luna Girl and Firefly etc.**

So, while feeling distraught about loosing Green, I returned to Nightfall's ship as the remaining Avengers on Earth, returned to the United States of America.

Nightfall tailed them as she wanted to know what they would do next.

Discovering the Transmitter Pager Nick Fury had activated prior to his death, they returned to the New Avengers Facility. Here, they bypassed the pager's battery to prevent the pager from dying.

While the pager was still transmitting, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, and Bruce Banner monitored the immense casualty reports coming in from Thanos' actions.

Rhodes, tasked with overseeing the pager, informed the others that the signal had stopped transmitting.

As Rogers requested them to reboot the pager and resent the signal, with Romanoff adding that she wished to know whom the pager was signalling,

Romanoff turned around to find Captain Marvel standing right in front of her with now straight hair and having not aged a day since 1995.

"Where's Fury?" Captain Marvel asked, worriedly.

Outside…

"Should we investigate inside?" Nightfall asked.

"No, we should observe before helping again. I'm unsure of how to help at the moment" I pointed out.

12 and 1/2 year old Gekko was teleported back to his time.

"The guardian of chaos is gone forever" an unknown voice chuckled.

-To be continued-

 **It took FOREVER but I finally got there. This part is now done in time for Endgame next month.**

 **Part 2 might be in two parts like part and as for the Final Space side of the story it may mean I have to wait for Final Space's Season 2 in order to continue that story.**

 **Enjoy! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The End Game part 1 (The second half of Infinity war)

 **There will be spoilers for Endgame in this chapter and the next. So be careful. There are still marvel and Final Space characters featured in this story.**

-3 weeks ago-

On Hawkeye's farm home, he was helping his daughter practise firing arrows when his family vanished due to the snap.

-3 weeks later (after Captain Marvel appears)-

"Well… We're not sure if Fury survived. Um who are you?" Black Window questioned.

"I'm Carol Danvers. I'm an avenger for the galaxy but you can call me Captain Marvel" Carol said, quickly.

"Ok… then. Could you take a look around for a ship? We haven't heard from Tony in a while" War Machine suggested.

"Specifically, the ship my team left in" Rocket added.

Carol nodded and headed out into space, astonishing everyone.

"What are we going to do if we can't get Green back?" I asked.

"It's possible he can't come back given the kind of being he is" Nightfall guessed.

I looked down in shame.

A different ship landed next to Nightfall's.

Out came Nicolas the Holo-lynx, a good life-time friend of Green and brother to Nicole the Holo-lynx.

He resembled Nicole but had short black hair and wore a red jean variation of Nicole's outfit.

"I was sent to help you if something grave happened to Green, I'm sorry" he said, gently.

"I'm…glad you're here. It's slightly comforting" I admitted.

-In space-

The ship the guardians had previously used had been fixed by Nebula and Tony Stark giving it 48 hours of flight time, but they were unable to reach earth or help.

Nebula had helped him tend his wounds and they bonded over a game he'd created.

Tony recorded a final message to Pepper before he went to sleep possibly for the last time.

-In the Final Space section of the multiverse-

The titans had once controlled different realms now had Quinn in their company with the remains of earth.

"Atlas, Thanos knows our presence. We need to escape NOW!" one of the aggravated titans cried.

"No, we have to wait. Our opportunity will come" Atlas reassured them.

He was an large orange and red titan with 4 horns with four flaming red eyes with two arms.

-Back in space in the MCU-

By pure chance, Captain Marvel found the ship with Tony and Nebula.

When they got back to earth, Pepper hugged Tony and later confronted Steve (Captain America) about not being there to help before collapsing.

Nebula revealed that Thanos would always talk about going to 'The Garden' after his mission was completed.

Rocket then detected an energy surge which gave away where Thanos was.

Captain Marvel accompanied the team to be the space scout, notifying them that Thanos was alone on that planet.

Little Cato, with some persuasion, joined us on Nightfall's ship to watch the avengers on Titan 2.

They landed on the planet and caught Thanos off guard as Thor cut off his arm with the gauntlet.

"Where are the stones?!" Thor cried.

"Gone. Turned them into atoms. They were temptation after my work was complete, so I used the stones to destroy the stones" Thanos replied.

"He could be lying" Black Widow pointed out.

"My father is many things, but a liar is not one of them" Nebula admitted.

"Thank you, Daughter. Maybe I was too harsh on you, Nebula…" Thanos began.

In a fit of rage, Thor cut off Thanos' head and Nebula mourned him.

The Avengers then returned to Earth and almost gave up hope for 5 years.

In the five-year time gap, Nightfall gave me special clothes that included a black jacket, an iron man top and blue jeans to stay protected from the passage of time in this world while Little Cato naturally wasn't affected due to not being from this universe.

Nightfall helped me visit Tony and Pepper during the first 5 years of Morgan's (their Daughter) life.

On one of my visits, I'd sit beside her and Tony and recount some of the adventures I helped Tony with like saving the multiverse from Bill Cipher etc.

She really enjoyed the stories and even at such a young age, sometimes dreamed about following in her dad's footsteps.

"Tony, do you think Morgan will get a suit someday too?" I asked, curiously.

"Maybe, it depends on what her mother and I agreed on for her future and right now it involves hugs and pancakes" Tony replied with a smile.

"Cherish these moments little Morgan, not everyone gets a chance to be with their dad to adulthood" Little Cato said, softly.

By the end of the five year gap (2023), Ant-man was released by a rat, Captain Marvel was out in space again and Captain America was helping with advice classes.

-In 2023-

Black Widow located Hawkeye in Tokyo after he murdered a lot of people.

Once he was convinced to come back, Professor Hulk tested the Quantum Tunnel on Ant-man but it caused he to change to a child, then an old man and then a baby as time passed through him instead of the other way round.

Tony arrived not too long after with the solution and after finally mending the patch with Captain America, they acquired new suits and what was left of the Pym Particles.

After a test run by Hawkeye, everyone went on the platform.

With Stark's help the Avengers created a new Quantum Tunnel and Advanced Tech Suits as they planned out their heist, deciding to split into three groups to search of the different stones. Lang, however, warned that due to the short supply of Pym Particles they can only make one travel back and forth each so there's no room for any mistakes.

"Little Cato and I can't come with you but good luck team" I said, while smiling.

"Make us proud" Little Cato, who was unaffected by the time skip too, added.

They activated their suits and headed off to different points in their past: 2012, 2014,1970 and 2013.

While the time heist occurred, Little Cato came along with Nightfall and I look search for anyone else that was left in the multiverse.

Returning to Earth 25-FS in the Final Space section, we were met with an unexpected surprise.

The Lord Commander was trying to use the cosmic splitter, but Mooncake's power had been drained.

"'Dark Zero', will you not help me repower 'Mooncake'?" Lord Commander struggled to say.

On his screen, 'Dark Zero' looked disappointed.

"I had high hopes for you but you're too weak to help now" 'Dark Zero' said in disappointment.

The screen turned to black as Lord Commander was left alone with Mooncake.

"I wish we had never met" he said, bitterly.

"You two stay on the ship, I'll handle this" Nightfall stated.

She activated her helmet as she boarded the Lord Commander's ship.

He kept trying to turn the machine on.

"There's nothing left now, your time is up" Nightfall said as she used a spear to mortally wound him.

"I've killed you a hundred different ways before but every time Invictus takes you and the cycle starts again. This time is very different. When it takes you, tell it we're coming to it" she said, sternly.

"I…" Lord commander began.

Nightfall pushed her spear farther to kill him.

With him dead, she was able to free Mooncake.

When she returned to the ship, it located danger during the Toro Regatta planet.

We teleported to that location just in time to destroy a blue ship to save the large red one.

Gary was inside a red ship known as the crimson Lance with HUE in a Robot body, KVN in a new model, Clarence and his children: a pink-haired alien called Ash and a muscular alien with a machine gun for one of his hands named Fox.

They won the race because of our assistance and Nightfall had her ship board the Crimson Lance.

Gary went to the desk and saw Nightfall with Mooncake.

Mooncake gave him a hug while filling him in on the fact that he has no power left in his language.

Gary hugged him back.

"You're alive…does that mean Quinn is too?" Gary asked.

Nightfall hesitated.

"No one has ever come back from Final Space" she stated, sadly.

"Well we can make it the first" Gary countered.

Little Cato and I then boarded the ship as well.

"Little Cato, I'm so glad you're alright" Gary said with relief.

"You too, thunder Bandit" Little Cato said, happily.

"Clarence…activate the cube" Nightfall ordered, coldly.

The nimarion cube that contains a collapsing star glowed and transformed to show Bolo in his cube prison.

"Gary, the war for your universe has begun. You have to free me so I can help. Or no one; past, present and future will survive. It will lead to Final Space and will decide the fate of everything: Multiverse and all" Bolo stated.

"How can we free you?" Gary asked

"Gather the five dimensional keys hidden throughout your universe to free me from this prison and we'll be able to see her (Quinn) together. You already possess the first key. Good luck Gary" Bolo replied as he then vanished and the cube materialised.

When Bolo had been talking, he had shown them an image of a cube, a triangle object with spirals inside, a spider trinket, a possible locket and something snake-related (?) as the keys which I took a picture of to keep track of.

Gary sat at the pilot seat, controlling the ship.

"Are you three staying to help with our quest?" Gary asked.

"Sure, we'll need you for the next act anyway" Little Cato replied.

-Meanwhile at the Lord Commander's ship-

"Our work isn't done, child. It's only just begun" a creepy voice that might belong to this 'Invictus' said as the Lord Commander turned into a stream of pink light dust.

Two days after rescuing Tibore from a crazy man who lost his family to the breach, we had to go to Ash's home planet Serepentis to acquire the second key: the thing with a spiral inside.

Nightfall reassured Ash that her powers are a gift and that one day she'll be awesome.

The third key was hidden in a gem and was recovered by Gary's mother when she got help from Gary's crew escaping a prison with an execution rule.

The key was retrieved from her, but she still escaped.

There was an encounter with Invictus, the one with the creepy voice and time travel that involved saving Avocato after he fell off the Galaxy One from the explosion.

17 days later, the remaining dimensional keys (5) were found after making contact with Quinn with a device Nightfall helped with in a planet with pools of time.

An unforeseen event caused Gary to be possessed briefly in a struggle between himself, Avocato, Little Cato and Invictus.

Tibore led the resistance to enact a plan to save Quinn from Final Space.

"Crew, we'll need your help to assist in another great battle aside from the titans one. Will you join us and help fight with the heroes of MCU multiverse?" Nightfall announced.

"Heck yeah!" Gary cried.

The Crimson Light received the co-ordinates of the MCU from Nightfall's ship before Little Cato re-joined us in Nightfall's ship and we returned to the Avengers' base.

A second later, everyone returned, not aware that we had even left the location previously.

When they all returned from the mission, Nebula was silent, and Hawkeye was in tears.

"Where's Nat?" Bruce asked.

Hawkeye remained silent and everyone except Nebula got tearful.

Outside, they set a memorial for Black Window on a lake.

"We can't bring her back." Hawkeye stated, sadly.

"I'm sorry, no offense, but you're a very earthly being, okay, and we're talking about space magic. It can seem very difficult..." Thor began.

"Yeah, look, I know I'm way outside my pay rate here, but she's still dead, isn't she? It can't be undone! Or, at least that's what the red floating guy had to say! Maybe you ought to go talk to him! Okay, go grab your hammer, and you find and talk to him! It was supposed to be me. Sacrificed her life for that goddamned stone, she put her life on it" Hawkeye cried.

"She's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to." Bruce insisted, softly.

Tony managed to create a new infinity gauntlet with one of his armour hands with help from Rocket and Professor Hulk and inserted the stones into it.

"I should use it since I want to help" Thor offered.

"Not in that condition" Rocket stated as Thor was still recovering from drinking a lot.

"The infinity stone give out gamma rays so I can survive it right?" Bruce guessed as he put on the iron gauntlet.

The stones caused lightening to pass through him.

"Remember just bring everyone who's been gone for 5 years and don't change anything in that 5 years" Tony instructed.

I brought Nicolas to a private area.

"Nicolas, help me contact the Universal Council. I need to ask them a question" I requested.

He contacted the council via a hologram.

"What do you wish to ask?" 'Siri' asked.

"Please, tell me….can Green be revived with Professor Hulk's snap?" I inquired.

"I'm sorry, Grace Quade. He can not be revived that way. The being that he was, is different from everyone else affected. I wish there was another way" 'Siri' said with a heavy heart.

I sighed.

"Alright, what's the other way?"

"It is too complex even for you" came the reply.

"Nicolas, disconnect" I said, quickly.

Professor Hulk screamed in pain while using the Infinity Gauntlet.

Everyone cooled down Bruce's arm that got affected by the stones as the iron gauntlet was removed.

"Did it work?" Rocket asked.

Antman looked outside and noticed the birds were back.

"I think it worked" he said with relief as Hawkeye's phone began to ring.

Past (from 2014) Nebula hacked the time heist machine and Thanos' ship and army from 2014 appeared.

Missiles were fired directly at the facility.

- **To be continued-**

 **This concludes part 1 of Endgame. Part 2 is coming soon, but I'll do my best to extend the fight with the extra characters involved.**

 **There will be a timeline reveal in Part 2.**

 **Grace, out! (I'm so glad I own Endgame on Blueray)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Endgame part 2 (One chance)

 **Spoilers for Spiderman Far from home, possibly Final Space season 2 again with characters from Miraculous Ladybug mentioned, Characters from Buzz Lightyear of star command, Final Space and Marvel appear in this chapter too. This is the end of the Infinity War/ Endgame crossover arc.**

 **Note: there will be stories set after this arc but the next arc is set in the far future. I never made it clear what year my OC PIXAR meant to be a fictional future Pixar villain who's a Disney/Pixar hybrid through her parents was 'created' in reality terms.**

Outside, Thanos was beamed down to the ground.

2014 Nebula met with him.

"They suspected nothing" she reported.

"The arrogant never do, Well done. Go get the stones" Thanos instructed.

"what will you do?" she asked.

"Wait" Thanos replied.

Inside the destroyed remains, Professor Hulk, Rocket and War Machin were in trouble due to flooding on the lower level.

Ant-man rushed to their rescue after answering their call for help.

Hawkeye had an encounter with Chitarui.

Nightfall had used a device to shield us along with Nicolas and Little Cato from the blast.

Due to this, we survived on the upper level close to Iron Man, Thor and Captain America.

They saw Thanos sitting from afar.

"He doesn't have the stones?" I asked.

"Nope" Iron Man replied.

"Then let's keep it that way" Captain America stated.

Thor summoned his hammer and Stormbreaker.

"Let's kill him properly this time" he stated.

Following the legendary trio's lead, we confronted 2014 Thanos.

"You could not live with your own failure. Where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life the other would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as people remember what once was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist" The titan remarked.

"We're all kinds of stubborn" Iron man pointed out.

"I'm thankful because now I know what I must do. I will shred this universe, down to its last atom. And then, with the stones you have collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, that knows not what it has lost, but only what it has been given. A grateful universe." Thanos vowed.

"Born out of blood." Captain America realised.

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them." Thanos stated, menacingly.

Thor was the first to charge at him, powered with lightening.

We all fought the mad titan until he knocked out Iron man and almost killed Thor with his own axe.

Captain America managed to use Thor's hammer and fought off Thanos, even summoning lightening with it.

However, Thanos managed to push him back, splitting the shield in half with about 5 hits.

I tried to fight Thanos with an energy sword but he was too much for me on my own.

Meanwhile, the Nebulas from both timelines fought each other, with the 2023 Nebula emerging victorious.

"In all my years of conquest….Violence…Slaughter… it was never personal. But I'll tell you now….what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet, I'm going to enjoy it very, very much" Thanos stated.

He then summoned the full might of his army, composed of the Black Order, Chitauri, Gorillas, Sakaarans, Outriders and Leviathans, to the surface.

Captain America managed to get up.

Then he got a static message:

"Cap? It's Sam….on your left".

On cue a whole bunch of orange portals opened up revealing the allies of the Avengers: the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Dora Milaje and the Wakandan tribes, the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Asgardians and the Ravagers. Heroes who were decimated by Thanos also returned: Black Panther, Shuri, Falcon, Doctor Strange, Drax, Mantis, Star-Lord, Spider-Man, Winter Soldier, Groot, Scarlet Witch, and Wasp.

"Is that everyone?" Doctor Strange asked.

"You want MORE?" Wong remarked.

Heroes who were not decimated by Thanos also appeared to aid the Avengers in battle: Pepper Potts, donning a new blue-and-silver armour, Okoye, M'Baku, Wong, Valkyrie, Korg, Miek, Howard the Duck, Kraglin, and Gamora from 2014.

The Crimson Light ship arrived alongside Tribore's resistance group.

Ash Graven was lowered down with Fox.

She had a purple aura & the white of her eye was black as she used her dark energy powers to land on the ground.

Fox got his arm gun ready beside Little Cato and Gary got ready to shoot beside Star Lord.

The two sides held a short standoff before Captain America gave the call sign

"Avengers!...Assemble" Captain America called out.

Then both sides charged into a clash of violence:

Both sides collided with each other on the ground and in the air, as a giant Ant-Man punched a Leviathan to the ground. Iron Man and Pepper Potts fought together in the air, as Captain America and Thor traded Mjølnir and Stormbreaker as they fought off Chitauri.

Iron Man was ambushed by Cull Obsidian, but he is saved as Spider-Man grabbed the Black Order member with his web and causes him to fall, with the giant Ant-Man crushing him to his death by stepping on him.

Spider-Man checked on his injured mentor.

"Holy moly! Do you remember when I got dusty on that planet? Well I must have past out because Doctor Strange was 'like it's been five years, they need us!' and started doing that circle thing…" Spider-man began.

Iron Man gave him a hug which interrupted him.

Star-Lord fought off several Chitauri with Gary Goodspeed but the Chitauri began to outnumber him.

They were saved by Gamora and Nightfall.

"Gamora? I thought I'd never see you again!" Star Lord said in delight.

When he tried to kiss her and touch her face, she reached with a kick.

"This is the guy I end up with?" she asked.

"It was either him or a tree" Nebula remarked.

Hawkeye runs around carrying the gauntlet, asking Captain America what he should do with it. Captain America tells him to take the stones as far away as possible, and Hulk says the stones must return where they came from, but they realize that Thanos' attack destroyed their Quantum Tunnel. Ant-Man reminds the group that they have another tunnel to use, calling the horn of Luis' Van as Valkyrie spots its location in the air, deep in the side of where Thanos' army is. As Captain America and Iron Man tell Ant-Man, with Wasp arriving by his side, to get the van started, they will hold off Thanos' army and deliver the stones to them. Iron Man meets up with Doctor Strange and asks if this is the outcome they win. Doctor Strange cannot tell him because if he does, it won't be. Ant-Man and Wasp arrive at the van but find it broken down, and Ant-Man is forced to hotwire it.

As Hawkeye ran with the infinity Guantlet, Ant-man and wasp got to work on hotwiring their car.

"Hey Doctor, is this the outcome where we win?" Iron Man asked.

"If I tell you, it won't happen" Doctor Strange replied.

Little Cato fought beside Rocket, Groot and Bucky against the army.

I stayed beside Nightfall during the heat of battle as Tibore's resistance distracted the chiturai ships in the sky.

"Even if you beat me here, the titans from your world will affect everything" Thanos aimed at everyone.

"And yet you keep loosing your daughters to the good guys" Gary roasted.

Thanos grimaced at the roast.

"Nebula isn't responding" Corvus Glaive stated.

Then Thanos noticed Hawkeye running with the stones.

The gauntlet was pasted to Black Panther like playing American football (or Rugby), Scarlet Witch managed to hold off Thanos as Black Panther continued running.

He was then stopped in his tracks by Ebony Maw, but Spider-Man arrived to take the gauntlet himself, activating his suit's "instant kill mode" to horde off the Outriders chasing him.

Thanos was quickly overpowered by Scarlet Witch, as he orders the Black Order to call an airstrike on the battlefield. The Black Order complied and call a rain of missiles on the battlefield with Scarlet Witch blown aside as well as the entirety of the Avengers and allies, with the Masters of the Mystic Arts summoning shields to protect the entire army.

Doctor Strange used his powers to protect the army from a wave of seawater approaching them from the airstrike.

As Spider-Man was being greatly outnumbered by the Outriders, he is saved by Captain America, Pepper Potts, and Valkyrie, who helped him get closer to Luis' van. The Avengers army was pushed back by the airstrike, but every weapon suddenly stopped firing at them and aimed at the sky, away from Tibore's resistance (or what was left of it).

Confused, Iron Man was told by F.R.I.D.A.Y. that something suddenly entered the atmosphere. Captain Marvel arrived and blows off the assault, single-handedly destroying the Sanctuary II.

Captain Marvel acted as additional support to everyone as she met Spider-man for the first time before being approached by a large number of Outriders and Chitauri.

"I don't know how you're going to get through all of that" Spider-man said, nervously.

"Don't worry, she has help" Okoye stated as she, Pepper Potts, Scarlet Witch, Mantis, Shuri, Valkyrie, Wasp, Gamora, Ash, Nightfall, myself and Nebula arrived to assist by assaulting Thanos' army and creating a path for Captain Marvel. With Luis' van restored, Captain Marvel made a beeline towards the Quantum Tunnel, but it was quickly destroyed by Thanos throwing his sword at it, with the explosion sending Captain Marvel reeling back and the gauntlet on the ground unsecured. To secure the gauntlet, Thanos and Iron Man wrestled for it, but Iron Man was immediately overpowered. Thor and Captain America tried to assist, but they were also overpowered by Thanos.

Thanos retrieved the gauntlet and tried to put it on, but he entered a heated battle with Captain Marvel who was unaffected by Thanos' hits and completely overpowered him. Cornered, Thanos grabbed the Power Stone from the gauntlet and used its power to knock Captain Marvel away. Iron Man glanced at Doctor Strange, who signalled to him that this is the one outcome in which he knew they could win, with the gesture of showing him one finger as said signal.

As Thanos put on the gauntlet once more, a weakened Iron Man once again grappled with Thanos but he was brushed aside. Thanos smugly put on the gauntlet.

"I am…inevitable" he boasted as he snapped his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Tony revealed the stones on his armour.

Thanos quickly realized that the stones had been taken out of the gauntlet and inserted into Stark's armour.

"And I... am... Iron Man." Tony said with finality.

He then snapped his fingers.

The effects of Stark snapping his fingers quickly became apparent, as Thanos' entire army and eventually Thanos himself, disintegrated into thin air, leading to the complete victory of the Avengers and their allies. Stark collapsed onto the ground and laid against a mound of wreckage.

War Machine landed by his side and realized in horror that Stark's injuries from the Stones' raw power and gamma radiation were fatal; the right half of Stark's body was charred so badly that Stark could barely speak.

Spider-Man also rushed toward Stark.

"Hey, Mr Stark….can you hear me? We won. We did" Spider-man said as his breathing and voice was shaky before he broke into tears.

"I'll help Morgan and Harley" I promised, softly.

Tony briefly made eye-contact me and then Peter again.

Pepper arrived and reassured him with her hand on his shoulder before approaching Tony.

"Hey" Pepper said, gently.

"Hey, Pep." Iron Man said, softly.

She placed her hand on his chest and he placed his hand on her in acknowledgement.

F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted her that his life functions were critical.

"Tony, look at me. We're gonna be okay. You can rest now." Pepper said while holding back tears.

Stark died and his arc reactor permanently powered down, leaving Potts, Spider-Man, and War Machine to weep with his fellow Avengers looking on in sadness.

The funeral was held in the cabin house they had in the wood sometime after Peter returned to school to be accounted for and everyone who came back reunited with family.

Everyone from the guardians, Gary's group, Ant-man's friends, Nick Fury, Harley etc attended the funeral.

A hologram from one of Tony's helmets played inside the cabin home as on other parts of the world, families were back together and there were celebrations (probably happened BEFORE the Funeral took place):

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way. Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back… it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back.

With something like a normal version of the planet has been restored. If there ever was such a thing.

God, what a world. Universe, now. If you told me 10 years ago we weren't alone…let alone to this extent, I mean, I-I-I wouldn't have been surprised…but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come to play. And for better or worse…that's the reailty Morgan's gonna have to find a way to grow up in. So, I thought I'd better record a little greeting in the case of an untimely death. On my part. Not that death at any time isn't untimely.

This time travel thing we're gonna try and pull off tomorrow, it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything's gonna work out exactly the way it's supposed to. I love you 3000." The hologram of Tony said.

Exiting the Stark Residence, Morgan witnessed the funeral for her father, crying into her mother's arm.

Stark was laid to rest at his riverside home, with all the allies he had, and his friends had made on their respective journeys attending. A wreath holding Tony's Mark I chest piece, inscribed by Pepper with the words "Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart", was laid on the river and floated away.

I cried a lot at Tony's funeral, not just for him but for Green too.

Even now, I wasn't brilliant at handling grief like I should at my age.

Over on the bench on the porch on the house, Happy sat beside Morgan.

"Are you ok?" He asked, gently.

"I think so…I feel hungry. Can I have a cheeseburger?" Morgan replied.

"You know your dad loved cheeseburgers too. I'll get you all the cheeseburgers you want" Happy promised.

- **Everything else that happened after this part in the movies occurs behinds the scenes at this point forward (the Thor part, Cap's part etc)** -

-Nazo's Scene-

Nicolas the Holo-Lynx came to Grace after Stark's funeral and played a hologram message from Green.

"Hello Grace. If you're watching this than I'm no longer here..." Green in the recording looked disappointed with himself as he spoke. "Throughout history there have always been heroes, villains, liars, honest men, and people who just make mistakes without gravity of the consequences." He looked at her while his face looked sad, and completely defeated. "There are forces at play beyond our control. I've seen things coming that go beyond the Infinity War... When the 2030's come around there will be complete devastation... Before that though... I've been lured into a trap that I simply couldn't resist. I had to take the fall, so you and others I love could live. Without my sacrifice you'd be gone... I never wanted to perish in any capacity, but family matters, and responsibilities given by a higher power take president over other things... One day though you'll be a proud mother, and your daughter will find a very kind-hearted man that's a little like me in some ways." He had a heavy sigh.

"You have seen but a beautiful fragment of how big reality is and believe me when I say there is a lot more out there. One day you'll meet good friends of mine, and with their help you'll help create a universe with your own rules, and laws that will make things fantastic for life. Though you'll hate me for a short while before you help make that universe." He bowed to Grace. "I've spent many countless years across different worlds and lives... During that time, I've met people, and among all those people. I honestly would like to have you as a friend for life. Infinity and beyond. Until we meet again." The message ended.

-End of scene-

I teared up again.

 _Oh Green, even your messages full of hope confuse and sadden me_ I thought.

I convinced Morgan and Harley, the kid Tony befriend in 2013, in _Iron man 3_ (who was now a teenager) to be pen pals to stay in contact with them.

I said goodbye to everyone in the MCU who was back and Gary's crew before returning to Nightfall's ship.

"Nightfall, Thank you for staying with me through this whole mission... I appreciate it" I admitted.

"Yeah...glad I could help" Nightfall said with a smile.

"Um...say Nightfall, have you ever been to Disneyland?" I asked, quickly.

"No...why?" Nightfall replied, curiously.

"Maybe...we can hang out sometime" I suggested, awkwardly.

"I'll see what I can do...We might need your help again eventually since the Earth in our universe was taken" she warned.

"If I'm unavailable, Patch can assist" I suggested.

Nightfall nodded.

When I returned home, to Earth 1 (our Reality), it was mid-June in reality and my 29th birthday was slowly inching closer.

I managed to get a house with assistance with a part-time job as a game story writer.

 _Patch's meow cheered me up when he got back too._

 _Two days later 'Dark Zero' retaliated in an assault to put an end to the Universal Knights as revenge for robbing him of his future and in the end, he was 'unmasked' at last._

Once the corrupted captives along with Gekko and Vanellope were returned home, I got to befriend Marc and Luka from _Miraculous_ as adults.

I spent time with them in the future version of Paris, establishing writing sessions with Marc and hangout times with Luka. Time in their world was different from reality as when a day passed in Paris, only like an hour passed in reality.

"Patch, do you think I'll ever seen Green again?" I asked.

Patch curled up next to me.

"It's hard to know but if you need time alone to process this I understand" Patch said, gently.

I nodded and then sighed.

-(Third person) Meanwhile-

A little while after Agent Z got the message….

A lady that resembled Gary with dirty blonde hair in a black and red suit arrived on the 'happy place' red and black pyramid ship.

Agent Z accompanied her.

He removed his helmet while kneeling.

He was broad-shouldered and muscular with periwinkle skin and navy hair he keeps cropped short, flanked by sideburns, yellow eyes with black irises, a chin-strip beard, sharp, squarish features wearing body armour coloured red and purple and a right cyber-biotic arm with four claws that can morph into an array of weapons, including a flamethrower.

His true name was Warp Darkmatter.

"I hope we can start a powerful alliance and help others achieve their potential" Agent Z stated.

In the shadows, there was an 'alien': a red Fluffle with large, bulging eyes, furry body and body shape as the rest of them with a star shape over his head and around his neck and the distinct permanent grin.

"That would be excellent" Hushfluffles replied.

The lady smiled but stayed silent.

"And I hope to assist" Avocato, who had been rescued through time travel from the moment of his sacrifice, added.

His eyes now glowed pink and his voice was distorted due to Invictus possessing and corrupting his mind.

-Back on Earth (1)-

That evening, I got a late-night message from Yen Sid.

"I just got word from the Universal Council that Spider-man's identity was revealed to the world in the MCU recently and has had to go into hiding because of someone called Mysterio" he reported.

I gasped.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, worriedly.

"Sorry, Grace. It isn't your time to help but I had to update you on the progress since the funeral" Yen Sid explained.

"Ok, thanks Master Yen Sid" I sighed as the call ended.

I lay on my bed and petted Patch.

"Do you still need some space?" he asked.

I shook my head and petted him, listening to him purr softly for comfort.

 _I hope Peter is alright_ I thought before finally settling to sleep.

-Elsewhere-

A figure in a blue robe had witnessed everything Grace had experienced.

They looked into the orb in front which showed a projection of Nick Wizard in his cell within the Mirror Dimension and smiled.

 _-To be continued in The great mirror Escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story-_

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this arc. I had fun with this. Next time, we'll be start the Halfa arc._**

 ** _For now, I'll reveal what I have of my timeline to clear up any confusion:_**

 ** _My story timeline:_**

 ** _1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU_**

 ** _The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge_**

 ** _1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's_**

 ** _Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)_**

 ** _A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's_**

 ** _1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU_**

 ** _1998- Grace Quade is born_**

 ** _-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')_**

 ** _2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him_**

 ** _2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs_**

 ** _2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless_**

 ** _2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company_**

 ** _2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between mission, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had a innocent crush on Sora)_**

 ** _The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred_**

 ** _2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)_**

 ** _Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan_**

 ** _May 2012- Patch is born_**

 ** _25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'_**

 ** _2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)_**

 ** _-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain_**

 ** _-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult_**

 ** _2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')_**

 ** _-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')_**

 ** _-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)_**

 ** _-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')_**

 ** _-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016_**

 ** _Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers_**

 ** _-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'_**

 ** _-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife_**

 ** _-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)_**

 ** _Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')_**

 ** _The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs_**

 ** _-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here_**

 ** _-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs_**

 ** _-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'_**

 ** _'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'_**

 ** _-In October-_**

 ** _-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts_**

 ** _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs_**

 ** _Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs_**

 ** _-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur_**

 ** _-In November…._**

 ** _The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur_**

 ** _-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs_**

 ** _-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'_**

 ** _-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time_**

 ** _-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs_**

 ** _-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'_**

 ** _-The Christmas chapter occurs_**

 ** _The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017_**

 ** _-In 2017-_**

 ** _January:_**

 ** _-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')_**

 ** _-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs_**

 ** _-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'_**

 ** _-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs_**

 ** _-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short_**

 ** _In February:_**

 ** _-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'_**

 ** _after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):_**

 ** _\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other_**

 ** _Valentine/ February sleepover_**

 ** _The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)_**

 ** _-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)_**

 ** _Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short_**

 ** _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur_**

 ** _The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights_**

 ** _Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')_**

 ** _-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )_**

 ** _The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones_**

 ** _-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs_**

 ** _The flash season 3 shorts_**

 ** _Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)_**

 ** _The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading_**

 ** _Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)_**

 ** _Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards_**

 ** _The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred_**

 ** _The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs_**

 ** _The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)_**

 ** _'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)_**

 ** _Mission Skullgirls occurs_**

 ** _The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present_**

 ** _(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)_**

 ** _(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him_**

 ** _-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together_**

 ** _-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric_**

 ** _-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance_**

 ** _-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…_**

 ** _-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)_**

 ** _-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk_**

 ** _-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker_**

 ** _-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups_**

 ** _A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command_**

 ** _September:_**

 ** _-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs_**

 ** _-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs_**

 ** _-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)_**

 ** _(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)_**

 ** _-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid_**

 ** _-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs_**

 ** _Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)_**

 ** _(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here_**

 ** _-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him_**

 ** _(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni_**

 ** _During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')_**

 ** _Mission Rouge One_**

 ** _Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)_**

 ** _-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs_**

 ** _The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens_**

 ** _(2017 ends and 2018 begins)_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later_**

 ** _The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)_**

 ** _The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'_**

 ** _Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)_**

 ** _Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given._**

 ** _Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)_**

 ** _Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)_**

 ** _Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk_**

 ** _Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends_**

 ** _Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)_**

 ** _(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)_**

 ** _Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone_**

 ** _Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)_**

 ** _-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs_**

 ** _-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short_**

 ** _Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')_**

 ** _-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story)._**

 ** _Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet_**

 ** _-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)_**

 ** _-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'_**

 ** _Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)_**

 ** _-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline_**

 ** _-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again_**

 ** _-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake_**

 ** _A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)_**

 ** _Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)_**

 ** _-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs_**

 ** _(Final Space time) (5 years in real timje) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell_**

 ** _(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)_**

 ** _(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!_**

 ** _-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)_**

 ** _-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters_**

 ** _Angel's friends adventure_**

 ** _The Magic School Bus fieldtrip_**

 ** _Wander's war of an adventure_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)_**

 ** _(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission_**

 ** _PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks_**

 ** _A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)_**

 ** _-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)_**

 ** _(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)_**

 ** _-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge_**

 ** _-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October)_**

 ** _Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)_**

 ** _-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)_**

 ** _-late December(after Christmas)-_**

 ** _The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)_**

 ** _The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)_**

 ** _\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)_**

 ** _\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4_**

 ** _-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_**

 ** _-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened_**

 ** _-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'_**

 ** _KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)_**

 ** _-TBA: Possible other KH stories…._**

 ** _(About march 2019) The Search for NES_**

 ** _Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-_**

 ** _-The lego movie occurs_**

 ** _-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe_**

 ** _-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs_**

 ** _Spider-man into the spider-verse_**

 ** _Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse_**

 ** _An adventure with wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA_**

 ** _(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter occurs_**

 ** _-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files TBA_**

 ** _A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:_**

 ** _-Hazbin Hotel (TBA)_**

 ** _-Long gone gulch(TBA)_**

 ** _(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)_**

 ** _-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)_**

 ** _(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission_**

 ** _The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_**

 ** _The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time_**

 ** _Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS_**

 ** _Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)_**

 ** _The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with 'Cataylst', 'Mayura' and 'Chameleon' from Miraculous_**

 ** _Side mission 12- a new star in Paris!_**

 ** _'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)_**

 ** _-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)_**

 ** _Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)_**

 ** _Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)_**

 ** _Side mission 13- Mission report_**

 ** _(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!_**

 ** _The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)_**

 ** _The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)_**

 ** _-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs_**

 ** _Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)_**

 ** _'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future_**

 ** _-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)_**

 ** _The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)_**

 ** _-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)_**

 ** _-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe_**

 ** _(8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home_**

 ** _-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'_**

 ** _-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)_**

 ** _-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs_**

 ** _(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story_**

 ** _\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)_**

 ** _-A potential Undertale story (TBA)_**

 ** _-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)_**

 ** _\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs_**

 ** _-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)_**

 ** _-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs_**

 ** _-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail_**

 ** _-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc_**

 ** _-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident_**

 ** _-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children_**

 ** _-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her_**

 ** _-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces_**

 ** _-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra)_**

 ** _-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')_**

 ** _-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians_**

 ** _(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born_**

 ** _-Coral returns and stays in the future_**

 ** _-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova_**

 ** _(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)_**

 ** _\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:_**

 ** _-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed_**

 ** _-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights_**

 ** _Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically)_**

 ** _-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)_**

 ** _(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward_**

 ** _(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)_**

 ** _(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')_**

 ** _-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses_**

 ** _-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra_**

 ** _(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation_**

 ** _The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary_**

 ** _-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)_**

 ** _-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):_**

 ** _'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left._**

 ** _Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future._**

 ** _In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win_**

 **This what I have so far. I add to the timeline when I get any new ideas or wish to cover a new show with a new adventure.**

 **See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-new beginnings and other angles (the start of the Halfa war arc) Kaito's halfa attack part 1

 **This includes Disney, Danny Phantom, Lolirock and few other characters (some being OCs for those shows). There's also references to past stories as well. The Junior Disney Knights' origins has been edited slightly as I'm showing how 'Maya' started off before meeting them and adding in extra details.**

 **Note: I'll try to find time to cover the Junior Disney Knights' other adventures before their time travel one.**

Kaito left a few items to inspire his past self.

Sometime later, the children of the Universal Knights were born at different points in time. PIXAR and her family happened at an undisclosed point in time of Disney and Pixar's 'animation history' both in universe and character creation-wise.

It was when the parents (original Disney Knights) were in their mid-40's or early 50's (the year that came after) that the following occurred:

Before we go over the origins of the Junior Disney Knights, Let us go forward to the beginnings of their leader first.

In an uncertain time period in the future, a girl connected to Grace Quade was born.

Her name was Corey Quade-Willka. She resembled Grace but had blue eyes and light brown hair with blonde highlights. Her original name was Greta Quade-Willka but she eventually changed it to Corey.

Like her parents, when she was growing up, she was told about the giant Omniverse, the Disney Knights that had to be protected to keep the family line and her existence intact along with the threats they had faced. She was also trained to be a keyblade wielder.

When she was about 13, she was given her own keyblade armour: Lilac one similar to the Disney Knights' armour.

"Because you're new to time travel… you may loose memories of your name and identity but not your abilities and mission" Her mother warned.

"But…it's supposed to be temporary to minimize the risk of timeline changes in the past, you just keep in mind your mission to recruit members for your own team in mind. After all…you will need your own set of friends to help you find your destiny" Her dad added.

"How do I know which time period to go?" Corey asked.

"All you gotta do is follow your heart and light with your keyblade" Her mother advised.

It wasn't till she was 16, that she was ready to make the journey.

She activated her armour plate, summoning her armour and helmet.

It was equipped with a voice changer to conceal her identity from past relatives.

"It…won't be immediate. This memory loss thing, right?" Corey asked.

"No, you should have enough time to recruit people on the way" her dad clarified.

"Oh, and one more thing: if you feel familiarity to anyone related to us, they'll be the key to helping you gradually remember. Good luck" Her mother added, quickly.

She gave her parents a big hug and then fired light from her keyblade (that was called 'future luck').

She teleported through a keyhole and went backwards in time.

On her journey, she made a few stops like the future version of ' _The Owl House', 'Ok KO Let's be heroes'_ etc.

When at the future bodega, she came across the two employees that resemble Rad and Enid.

Tad was a tall 18 year old with a slender like body, antennas on top of his head and dark green hair (like Rad) with tan skin wearing a blue top, dark purple shorts, and has white bandages on his arms (like Enid).

Ren was a short light blue 18 year old teen with a very muscular appearance (like Rad) and punk hair wearing a blue top, black pants, and white boots. Her fighting move were fire kicks like Enid.

Corey gave them a device in case they needed her help as they were minding the store while their boss 'Mr KO' was out.

She even encountered characters in the future version of the world 'Kipo and the age of Wonderbeasts' is set in.

With her few stops over, her instinct took back in time to 10 or so year in the future where Petal was and went into Sweet Retreat, Petal's family bakery.

By this point, the effects of first-time time travel (for her) had taken hold.

The memory loss only affected the memory of her name and identity; her memory of fighting, magic, using the keyblade and parents (minus recalling her last name as well) were intact.

She was now….'Maya'.

The building bakery looked similar to the bakery in the Hubbs Littlest Pet Shop show where Buttercream the rabbit was with the outside being a medium pink colour, with a large sign that looks like a cupcake with pink icing and green sprinkles, a pink donut, and a pie with purple filling that says Sweet Retreat, and two glass doors while the inside was an exact replica of the inside of the bakery from Littlest Pet shop, except aside from decorations, which was completely pink with a purple and white tiled floor.

Petal was at the counter talking with her friends Laylee, Rissa, Snare, Duana, Jackie, Lillenle and Vallarie.

Laylee was a 15 year old girl with slightly tanned skin, long brown hair, and indigo eyes, Rissa was a 15 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes with spiral shaped pupils,(she's an Al Bhen from FFX), Snare was a 15 year old girl with straight black hair with the left side of her head shaved, red eyes and pale skin, Duana was 13 with copper hair in a short bob style, yellow eyes, and fair skin, Jackie was Snare's twin brother with brown eyes and silver hair, Lillenle was a 15 year old girl with brown hair cut like Leon's in KH 1 and Vallarie was 14 with blonde hair with natural blue highlights the same colour as Aqua's hair, and natural brown highlights, and blue eyes that match Terra's and fair skin.

"So, Petal, how's the baking?" Laylee asked.

"It's ok but my mother tells me stories about when she was part of a group called the Disney Knights. She always tells them to me before bed and she even taught me how to fight with a keyblade. She got me my pet dreameater and shown me how to use her in battle as well." Petal said.

'Maya' walked in and the bell at the door rang.

They all turned around.

"Hi, there. I can't remember my name but you can call me 'Maya'. I'm trying to make new friends so I can find my destiny" she said.

"I'm Petal. This is Laylee but she refers to be called 'Lee', Dunana known as 'Ana', Lillenle (pronounced Lill-en-lay) or 'Lay', Rissa and Valarie whom everyone calls 'Val'" Petal said in a friendly tone.

"Pleased to meet you all" 'Maya' said with a smile.

There was a loud shaking noise from outside and screams could be heard as large nightmare dreameaters and neoshadow heartless went through the street.

"You guys stay here and hide. I'll take care of this" 'Maya' said as she pressed the shoulder pad of her armour (Like Terra, Ven and Aqua's before they activate their armour) to put on her lilac armour and helmet then rushed outside.

She summoned her purple and white keyblade with a purple wayfinder as the keychain and fought the monsters.

They were too strong for her.

 _I can't do this alone_ she thought.

 ** _Follow the light and help will find their way to you_** a familiar iconic squeaky voice said (AKA Mickey).

Then Petal struck down one of the neoshadow behind 'Maya' with Lullaby's help.

"How did you-" 'Maya' began.

"I had a feeling you needed some help" Petal said.

"I thought I heard Mickey's voice reaching out to me before you appeared" 'Maya' stated as they defeated the rest of the nightmares and heartless.

"Cool. My mother is still sort of part of the Disney Knights and I think they're pretty cool!" Petal exclaimed once they'd finished fighting the monsters.

"I like that name. How about we have our own group?" 'Maya' suggested.

"But what should we call it?" Petal asked.

"What about the 'Junior Disney Knights'?" 'Maya' said.

"It has a nice ring to it. Let's do it" Petal said.

Petal was the first of many to be recruited.

Before they launched the group to the internet, they discovered Bryn and Mark's 16 year old daughter Clara in the same town as a young boy called Kaito (Secretly Coral's brother) was roaming the streets looking for a worthy group opponent to fight against.

Clara had short black hair and honey-coloured eyes wearing a shiny blue armour, a blue helmet with black visor and a mini skirt, steel boots and steel gloves which matched her armour and a blue cape with the Japanese Kanji for "Water" as she can control water in its liquid state.

Her left arm was lost in an accident when she was 11.

Kaito looked similar to Coral but with curly hair wearing a cool rocker outfit similar to William's dark Lyoko outfit when he was possessed as X.A.N.A.

Kaito shot fire arrows at them but Clara controlled some water that was nearby with her right arm to stop it from hitting 'Maya' and Petal.

"Thanks for saving us. I'm Petal and this is 'Maya'" Petal said.

"I'm Clara" Clara replied.

"I'll help you get a new left arm if you help us beat this guy?" 'Maya' offered.

"Ok" Clara said as Kaito got back on his feet and snarled at them.

He repeatedly threw loads of fire attacks at them, but they kept coming and attacked in unison which blew him away so much that he decided to quickly retreat in the process!

"I'll be back!" Kaito cried.

XXXXXX

They then created a website for their group so they could find more members.

Sylvia and Thunder found the website while they were at school.

Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A. attacked the town which caught 'Maya's eye with the use of sending Krabs into the town through the scanners.

"Can we help you fight?" Sylvia asked.

"Ok, you can help" 'Maya' replied as she, Petal, Lullaby and Clara rushed towards Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A.

Sylvia and Thunder glowed a golden aura as they stopped Young Xehanort and X.A.N.A from terrorising the town with their magic.

After Young Xehanort had been defeated, he teleported back to the Kingdom Hearts universe to fulfil his role in the second keyblade war commenced by Master Xehanort.

XXXXXXXXXX

During their fight with X.A.N.A. and Young Xehanort, Kaito ran into Danny's future daughter and son: Jack jr (who looked similar to Danny but with Maddie's brown hair in Danny's hairstyle and Sam's Purple eyes) wearing a blue and white version of Danny's usual human outfit and Sally (who looked like Sam but with Silver long hair in Sam's hairstyle with Danny's blue eyes) wear a black and pink version of Sam's usual outfit.

"Hi, I'm looking for a place to stay. Can you help me?" Kaito asked.

"Sure. You can sleep in the basement" Jack jr said as they led him downstairs within the Fenton works where the Fenton ghost portal was.

The Fenton Ghost Portal was kept closed by a barrier across the front with two yellow and black stripped outwards-opening doors closed together and an "on" switch inside the portal.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"It's a ghost portal that caused our dad to get ghost powers because Grandpa Jack put the 'on' button on the inside" Sally explained.

"What's going on down there?" a voice asked as the children's mother Sam (who looked slightly older at this point in time) came downstairs.

Sam was still wearing purple lipstick and had short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie wearing a black choker around her neck, a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, a pair of black bracelets around her wrists and black combat boots.

"Mom! Er...We found this nice guy on the street all alone and brought him because he didn't have a place to stay" Jack Jr said.

"His name is Kaito" Sally added swiftly.

"Hi Kaito. What did I tell you about bring random people from the street home without an adult accompanying you?! Speaking of which, has anyone seen your Father or Aunt and Grandparents for that matter?" Sam asked.

"We haven't seen him in ages" Sally stated.

"Well, your Auntie Jazz is upstairs to babysit so stay out of trouble. Your 'Uncle' Tucker and I are going to look for your missing father" Sam stated.

"YAY! AUNT JAZZ!" The young children cried as they ran upstairs in a hurry and bombarded Jazz with their hugs.

She turned to Kaito.

"I'll make sure Jazz gets you some beddings so you can stay down here for the night" She told him.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I think I'll sleep well tonight" Kaito said as Sam went upstairs to tell Jazz what happened before she left with Tucker for their Halfa search.

-Later that evening-

Kaito got out of his sofa bed to go upstairs to get a glass of milk to bring down when he looked at the portal again.

Its doors were open but the portal itself was off once more.

He felt intrigued to look inside but his heart urged him not to.

He listened to his head and went inside.

"What no 'on' switch? It's so cool in here!" Kaito exclaimed as he marvelled at the inside of the portal and accidentally pressed the 'on' switch.

Then his DNA got fused with ecto-plasam and turned green.

The blast knocked him out.

When he woke up, he scrambled to a mirror and noticed his now snow-white hair along with his 'glowing green' eyes.

His skin was slightly darker and his outfit was now consisted of black, grey and red which looked similar to Danny Phantom's outfit but with a X.A.N.A-William evil rocker twist with the emblem 'KP'(As in 'Kaito Phantom' NOT Kim Possible this time!) in a similar format to Danny's but more sinister looking with a cape similar to Dan's.

Then he realised what had happened.

The accident that happened to Danny had also happened to him.

He was now a halfa and he could go back for a rematch with those annoying teenagers.

XXXXXX

-The next day-

"You guys did well, guys. What are your names?" Petal asked.

"I'm Sylvia and this is my friend Thunder" Sylvia said.

"Hi" Thunder said.

"I'm Petal, These are my new friends 'Maya' and Clara. Oh, and this is my dreameater Lullaby" Petal said.

"Welcome to the Junior Disney Knights" 'Maya' said with a smile.

"I'm back and I see you have more members. What do you call yourselves, young annoying children?" Kaito asked.

"We're the Junior Disney Knights and we're going to grid you into dust!" Clara cried.

"The Junior Disney Knights, huh? See if you can fight my eco-plasma!" Kaito said as he fired light green blasts at the group which forced them to split up.

Clara noticed a stream of water nearby and made it move with her right arm at Kaito.

Kaito smiled.

Thunder then cast a lightening spell at the same time at Kaito, Sylvia shot light in the same moment, Petal got Lullaby to attack as well and 'Maya' struck him with her keyblade.

That was the start of their arch-rivalry with Kaito and they were arch-enemies ever since.

'Maya' made a prosthetic arm for Clara to replace her right arm and Clara was very grateful for it.

A few weeks after this, Halfa Kaito went back in time to reunite with his sisters and mother.

Then he returned to his time to collect future video game villians and then remained for good like his two sisters did (so…an experience loop due to being a character from the future).

The Junior Disney Knights had different adventures together in the months (which became years) after their formation (some that included time travel to save their parents' younger selves).

On their second mission, 'Maya' picked the codename Purple Sparrow while Petal's was Warrior Angel.

Before the mission that involved protecting their parents' younger selves, 'Maya' had to find the right time period to go to and chose era of '2015', July to be exact.

She travelled there herself first, accidently stopping in a dimension prison in between reality with a chessboard that represented everyone including the Dark Disney knights, Doominique, Barry, Icarus, Autumn Sky, Bill Cipher, Metal Green, all of the toon characters and a few others.

It was connected to a conjured portal to the moon and a green portal to somewhere in reality as the exit. When she arrived, she wasn't aware of the layout being a labyrinth with at least 5 guards.

Coral named her 'Maya' after Aelita's chosen name by Jeremy (not knowing at the time this was a subconscious nickname already).

"What do you wish to ask me?" 'Maya' asked.

"Will the Disney Knights be one step ahead of us with Pixel on their side?" PIXAR asked.

"Yes, but if you alter some of your future plans and find some powerful allies like the Home world gems...You might just beat them" 'Maya' replied.

"So, we get X.A.N.A. as an ally in the future?" Coral asked.

"Possibly. I still can't remember my true name, but I feel a connection with this girl" 'Maya' said as she held the chess piece of Grace Quade in her hands carefully.

"She might be a relative of Grace from the future" Coral whispered.

"We can't let Grace discover her" PIXAR said.

"Did you say something?" 'Maya' asked.

"No, we're done for today" PIXAR replied.

"One last thing, should my mother strike a deal with Eric Raymond and the Inhumaniod guy?" Coral asked.

"Yes, that way you have a 50/50 % chance of success" 'Maya' replied.

"Ok, We'll be back soon" Coral said as she left.

"If you know how to control Pixel then let us know immediately ok?" PIXAR said.

"Ok" 'Maya' said.

Then PIXAR left as well and 'Maya' was alone again once more.

While they were busy for a few months (up to September), 'Maya' used her helmet to scan the area to form a map.

Using her magic, she took out the guards and escaped through the exit, ending up outside Grace Quade's house at night.

From there the plan to protect the current Disney Knights by going to the three different locations for Grace's 17th birthday played out: starting with summoning her team to her location (The rest is covered in **Magical Disney Saving Our Childhood** ).

 **a little while after the adventure in the past, (see 'Quest for the bird guardians- A Universal Knights story for the rest of the details)**

In roughly 2042 within Pixar history

This was about 4 months after Coral had returned to her time from 2016 and Nick Wizard had visited to give her instructions on Plan D from the past of 2017.

The young girl had been given small infrequent updates from Peepers in between missions that went towards 'Plan D' once then and was currently a bar-like building called 'Jake's stakes saloon' after Jake and the neverland pirates.

She was now about 16 partly due to her time traveling stuff and hadn't seen her mother or Libra in a while. Kaito, had already had his 'accident', but was out of a trip to research their family tree.

Due to her experiences, she had changed her outfit to a black leather jacket over her red top and blue jeans but she had kept her signature black boots.

As for her, she was still waiting for a signal about this 'Plan D' while drinking away her boredom since she had tried to get a job at a villain clinic with Harriet, Harry, CJ, Uma and even Evelyn Deavor's descendants (like 7 generations after them) but got rejected because of her history of 'outbursts' , 'resurrection on her mother', 'attempted murder' and 'tarnishing her namesake'.

She looked around at the relatives of the pirates from Captain hook's crew along with Izzy, Captain Jake and Ernesto's unrecorded descendant, Felix de Luz Ciro drinking soda in beer glasses or in the crew's case actual beer.

She then sighed as she checked the net files again on her phone to see if there were any new offers, this was sometime after Kaito's 'accident' and two fights with the Junior Disney Knights because of the time travel thing .

A black and purple dark 'corridor' portal from Kingdom Hearts appeared outside the bar as people tried to stay clear of it.

Out came Nova and Paradox Queen wearing masks to avoid being recognised with pictures of all three children on their devices.

They came across Pete Wazowski-Tsuyoi, a 17 year old half-green horned monster and half-human male with two eyes: one being blue and the other green and black fading to light blue short 'anime' hair wearing a blue jacket and black jeans.

"Have you seen this girl?" Nova asked while showing a picture of Coral on her phone.

Pete looked very nervous.

"No, but she likes to hang out at the Jake's stakes bar nearby" Pete replied while shaking.

"Thank you" Nova stated as they went towards the bar.

One of the pirates alerted Coral and she changed form instinctively.

"Listen up, Pirates and immortal kids who are here for some reason!" Paradox Queen cried.

"We got cancelled" Jake stated while sobbing and drinking his sadness away with soda.

"We're looking for PIXAR's children because they are connected to Wendy's family tree. However, we're not sure which one of them is the new nightingale guardian of the family and in a way Neverland" she continued.

Izzy did a spit take of her soda at the very mention of Neverland.

"This also means that she can get to be active and not wait around for signals all the time" Nova added.

Coral, who was currently disguised as 'Red Jessica' from Hook's neverland pirate days after Wendy and her brothers' first visit to neverland, changed back to herself and jumped for joy!

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be given some to do!" She exclaimed.

"Um Where's your brother?" Paradox Queen asked, feeling a bit taken back by her outburst of joy.

"So, you're her copy. What do you call yourself again?" Coral asked as her voice darken quickly.

"I'm Paradox Queen, from the flashpoint timeline" She replied.

"I suggest getting a new mask or I might accidently beat you up by accidently" Coral warned.

""Now about my brother, he's on a trip to find out more about our family history. If you remove him from here, the timeline won't be intact because he needs to establish his future" she added in a semi-cold tone.

"Well, then we'll try not to break the timeline. Oh, and we have to make sure the African hutting dogs are safe as well" Nova half-promised.

With some enthusiasm, Coral followed them outside to the portal as Jake, his friends and the other pirates watched in dismay.

Coral was back at the exact same bar when a note was given to her by Captain Jake.

'We'll send the signal soon. Nova' the note said.

She smiled, meekly.

 _Kaito, on the other hand, was now traveling back from his trip away from the Pixar district._

 _He was still wearing his rocker outfit from his debut._

 _He decided to stay in a town close to Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom for a small period._

Due to this being AFTER his accident, the Junior Disney Knights had reappeared here when he hadn't been.

 _He went inside the hotel he was staying at and closed his eyes._

 _I better prepare for more encounters with them, he thought._

 _The following day after breakfast, he put on a disguise and drove off back to the Pixar district._

 _Only older Sky saw him with a small look of concern._

 _Kaito's next plan after seeing Coral again was to monitor the Dark Disney Knights in the past._

When he saw Coral again was after the signal for 'Plan D' had been given.

They both watched the outcome of the fight that ended in 'Dark Zero's unmasking and going into hiding.

"I...saw Libra again" Coral said, softly.

"Yeah… Um I'm glad you're doing ok in the city" Kaito said, without eye contact.

"Well since 'Plan D' is over…I have to try to get work again. The Pixar district is ok but it's not like home" Coral admitted.

"So…where's Libra now?" Kaito asked.

"Safe and back int the Disney District" Coral stated.

"Don't worry about me, I'll see you again soon" she added.

Kaito gave her a small smile before traveling back in time to observe the Dark Disney Knights.

-Not too long after-

Kaito went around Amity Park and beyond after his return to the future (his present) from reuniting with his sisters and mother and witnessing one of his sisters' betrayal along with a few other events as the Junior Disney Knights had their adventures.

He gathered clone halfas similar to Dani Phantom, Human ghost supporters and other ghosts (some that 'The Unknown' helped create or mind controlled) that he convinced to cause an uprising (He even made applications to join his to-be army).

When the candidates that 'The Unknown' personally picked to be halfa, ghost or already halfa beings for Kaito's future began to apply for the ranks, dark red gas known as 'Dark Beam' from The Wayne ( _seen in 'Welcome to the Wayne'_ ) was used on some of the candidates to keep them under control.

It was a red variation of the rainbow gas found in the Wayne that makes anyone in contact aggressive, under mind control and evil.

Known effects were Mind control, aggression, acting evil, mutation (heavy dosage) etc while Unknown effects that had been discovered so far was strength empowerment.

It was thanks to Commander Peepers, overseer of the Dark Disney Knights (now Shadow Omniverse Knights), that this stuff was used.

The Dark Disney Knights themselves when in their mid-40's, only semi-retired and helped ghost Hawkmoth (Gabriel) and the others in being patrol on the streets.

They even had a back-up successor team called the 'Junior Shadow Disney Knights' to be additional rivals to the Junior Disney Knights, led by Boscha from the owl house.

They all got to witness the army's solidification on the world before the Junior Disney Knights' return and capture.

-seven years past after the Junior Disney Knights' formation-

The uprising over the coming years transformed into an army as the group that had once faced 'Dark Zero' slowly formed into a resistance at the same time the army began to form.

That was when Reyes, Star's cousin arrived in the future by accident.

 **-The outcome of 'Dark Zero' being defeated in 2027:**

Kaito's Halfa army had taken over the world long after 'Dark Zero' went into hiding after he was 'defeated' (so possibly 20 years later) and making people submit.

Since taking over, Kaito had acquired different hideouts that included the white house and a fortress to name a few.

It was around this time where Coral's present-self replaced her past self, due to having already experiencing a time-loop chronologically.

She was called from the Pixar district to travel to New York and assist Kaito in his plans.

The Junior Disney Knights had returned to their time after the Disney Knights had disbanded.

During an encounter with the Junior Disney Knights when they had tried to stop him, Kaito had used his powers and newest bodyguards: Dark Dan along with two clone halfas to defeat and kidnap them.

"You're trapped now, little knights. There's no escape. If only someone could save you now" Kaito said, mockingly.

"There is someone who will do just that" Petal remarked with a smile.

Most of the original Universal knights were either killed or forced into hiding after this event, causing the resistance to get more desperate for members…

-At present-

Kaito and Coral were currently in New York as a small patrol of Halfas scouted the area searching for any hostile faces. Coral kept a look out for any sort of sign of any type of knights in this future.

People including Piglet etc joined the resistance as moral support or back-up. Some even coming from different worlds in the giant mega-verse to assist.

The Universal Knights were forced to go underground and met Reyes (Who accidently travelled to the future), Izira and the resistance.

Reyes was one of Star's cousin that used to have a wand as well but became a rebel and legend to Mewni by helping the poor mewmans and other folk in need. She resembled Star but had long brown hair and brown eyes with red spade cheekmarks in a red dress with a mask similar to the one used by Rey.

Sometime after Star VS the forces of evil (in an alternative universe), Star and Marco managed to have a child who once she turned 13 joined the resistance just after Kaito took over.

 _Reyes, Izira and Star and Marco's daughter Ziya (means light and Pronounced Zee Yah) led a resistance with the help of the Universal Knights to rescue their comrades who had been captured by some of the halfas._

 _Ziya had Marco's brown eyes, Star's blonde hair but was short in a similar style to Marco's wearing a lilac dress with a pink bunny on it and a cat ear headband to stand out from humans along with purple cubs on her cheeks._

 _"There's a lot of Halfas out there and if we want to play it safe, we have to conceal our identities, so they don't know there are still knights around here. We have to split up, Izira, take the Lolirock squad to the west side. Reyes, takes the east and we'll take the north" Ziya said._

 _"We'll take the south, so you don't get swarmed" one of the knights said._

 _"But what if they catch you?" Piglet asked in a scared voice._

 _"We'll fight to our very last" was the reply as they went out and charged using their tactics to fight off the halfas as they made their way to the famous skyscraper._

 _When they got there, it was empty._

 _"Look for us? We were never there, you fools. We're in a secret place you'll never find" Kaito said._

 _"You mean the white house?" a secretary asked._

 _The siblings face-palmed._

"Don't you EVER do that again!" The siblings cried in sync.

"Wow, they sound like the Delightful children from down the lane" The Secretary stated.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked.

The secretary took off their clothes to reveal...DEADPOOL?!

"Told you I'd find a way to be part of this story" he winked.

"SECURITY!" Coral cried.

The resistance targeted the white house.

Kaito's halfa bodyguards attacked as they arrived.

"Where are the hostages?" Reyes asked.

Kaito and Coral laughed.

"They're underground, dear princess but you'll never find them in time" Kaito replied as he and Coral moved to another hideout while grinning.

Marco's sister, Mariposa and Meteroa #2, who were also on the resistance had been on the team led by Reyes.

Sometime later, the hostages were moved to a secure fortress in Alaska after the Wolfys, Armadylan, Firefly, Moon Crawlers and Renard Rusé were formed into a field-ops and security guard team especially for Kaito and Coral.

Inside the fortress, the Junior Disney Knights were chained to the wall and forced to watch on a screen the elections in May 2027 as 'Dark Zero' won and Infinity War occurred.

"I know they will save us, they HAVE to" Petal kept whispering to give everyone hope.

Everyone except Petal had glum faces.

"Not everyone knows we're here and there's only a handful of Universal Knights left in our time" 'Maya' mumbled.

"Petal, I detect three infer-red readings outside this secure building" Synergy 2.0 reported.

Petal smiled and her friends began to have a look of shimmering hope in their faces.

-Outside-

"The place where these children are being held is past Halfa soldiers guarding the gates; can you two handle it without being seen or monologuing out-loud?" Oswald asked.

The two speed-based heroes nodded.

"Then go survey the area and come back. Once you know how guarded this place is, we shall return with re-enforcements" Oswald ordered.

The two heroes ran past the soldiers without being seen and found a roof from the security building to look out from.

They saw about 50 soldiers at the front gate, 10 more on the inside and guessed that there were at least 20 around the facility especially the prison area.

The pair ran back outside the fortress and told him what they saw.

"This is bigger than we thought. We might need help from your team on this one, Catboy. Can you call them as we return home?" Oswald asked.

"Roger, Rabbit!" 12 year old Catboy replied.

"Wrong Rabbit, kid. That's my pal Thumper's Nephew" Oswald stated.

Catboy laughed, nervously.

"Sorry, King Oswald" He replied.

"Go, Flash. Take us home" Oswald ordered.

So, the flash got Oswald and Catboy to hold on to him as he ran fast enough to return to the year 2027.

-Back inside the fortress-

"We're gonna escape this place, Kaito and you will pay for make this outcome with Infinity War's influence!" Petal cried which echoed across the building.

Kaito went to his microphone.

"Wolfys, increase security. No one is getting in or out" he stated.

The adult Wolfys led by Rip (in this time period) increased the number of halfa soldiers assigned with one of Kaito's personal allies.

"Good luck recusing them now, Universal knights" Kaito said, bitterly.

"Kaito, we need to move location now." Coral reminded him.

"Wolfys, Armadylan, Firefly, Moon Crawlers and Renard Rusé; I need you to stay here and keep an eye on the captives in case the resistance tries to break in while we're away" Kaito ordered.

"I'll be the best leader that the resistance can be terrified of!" Rip stated with a wicked smile.

 **"I trust you, my** **Omniverse Knights** **"** he added.

-To be continued-

 **This arc wasn't entirely planned out, mostly improvised but I can say with confidence that it will be my last arc.**

 **With my Dark Disney Knights story, I'm working out the first steps that lead to this future.**

 **I'll do my best to figure how to give it a somewhat happy ending too.**

 **See ya soon.**

 **I'll share the full timeline at the end of this story.**

 **Grace, Out!**


End file.
